


Проделки Маб

by DFox



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: После вечера у Топклиффа, в ужасе от рассказанного и показанного хозяином, Дик отправляется не домой, а на квартиру к Киту. Туда же, узнав, что Дика прямо со спектакля увез знаменитый лондонский палач, бежит за помощью Китти —  уличная девка, с которой у Дика возникла взаимная симпатия.  А еще чуть позже Киту решает нанести визит Томас Уолсингем.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/Thomas Walsingham, Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare, Richard Burbage & Christopher Marlowe & William Shakespeare
Kudos: 3
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_миди_R_NC17





	Проделки Маб

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** постканон для сериала, групповой секс, handjob, исторические вольности  
>  **Примечание:** Кит и Дик читают знаменитый монолог Меркуцио. Работа сюжетно связана с миди команды WTF Shakespeare&Co 2019 [«Синие ленты»](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217189640_wtf-shakespeare-co-2019-teksty-r-nc-21-midi-post-4-rps-serial-uill-2017.htm) и миди команды WTF History Porn 2020 «Трансфигурации», но понятна и без них. Разрешение автора получено.  
> Томас и Кемп в групповушке не участвуют х)
> 
> текст написан в соавторстве с [Lille Prinsen](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2525065)

Китти всюду опоздала. 

Сначала на спектакль, который, впрочем, так долго не начинался, что Китти, поддавшись общему настроению, успела сгрызть пару яблок и кинуть на сцену, прямо в спину облаченного в рясу рыжего Кемпа огрызки и заливисто посвистеть. 

Люди добрые, да что ж такое-то, так томить честной народ?!

Пресвятые яблочки, если бы она только знала — что! Да она бы стрелой вылетела на сцену, может быть, увела бы Дика подальше. Того самого Дика, бог весть от чего запавшего в душу: может, взглядом темных и влажных, будто телячьих, глаз? А может, обхождением, как будто она, Китти, была одной из тех благородных леди, которые так любят актеров?

Но она снова опоздала, отвлекшись ненадолго, только чтобы обсудить происходящее с одной из своих товарок. А когда глянула на сцену вновь, черный человек уже волок молодого Бербеджа, будто куль с мукой, прочь со сцены, а мастер Шекспир только глазами хлопал — видать, серьезное было дело, не больше ни меньше, как констебль, хотя и одетый странно, забирал мастера Дика! За что вот только? Что мог натворить этот парень с душой нежной и ласковой, будто девичьей, уж она-то, Китти, видала всяких мужчин, и могла по одному взгляду понять, кто и на что способен?

Толпа кругом свистела и ревела в единую разъяренную глотку, что твой медведь в яме, предвкушая погром, но Китти не стала дожидаться, чем закончится дело — и так было ясно, а попадаться констеблям ей было не с руки. Поэтому она, подсмотрев, куда двинулся черный человек с Диком, скользнула за ними, и снова опоздала — увидев только, как неподвижного Дика в четыре руки грузят в черную карету. Это были не констебли, — облило ее холодной волной ужаса от догадки с головы до ног. Такая карета принадлежала только одному человеку в Лондоне. Тому, чье имя даже произносить было страшно.

Пресвятые яблочки! Что ж делать-то? Чем помочь?! К кому бежать?

Идея пришла в голову неожиданно, когда она увидела в «Сирене» в доску пьяного мастера Грина и его сожительницу — уж как она его крыла, всем на зависть, вот что значит Пушечное Ядро! Мастер Грин, чью пьесу сорвал черный человек, вяло отбивался, едва ворочая языком, а Китти подумала: пресвятые яблочки! Так мастер Марло же! Про него говорили, что он — полюбовник молодого Уолсингема, может, он что-то сможет?!

Каждая собака в Шордиче знала дом на Хог-Лейн, вот только вырваться туда Китти смогла не раньше, чем около полуночи.

«Только бы не было слишком поздно, только бы…» — думала она, без устали колотя в дверь.

Где-то рядом залаяла собака, за ней вторая, потом к их брехне присоединилась третья. Китти, на мгновение перестав колотить в дверь, заорала, стараясь чтоб голос звучал пониже:

— У, сатана! — И швырнула в сторону, откуда раздавался лай, увесистый камень, припасенный как раз для таких целей. Огромный черный пес выступил из темноты прямо под свет соседского фонаря, и — показалось Китти — склонил набок голову с любопытством. Пес молчал, остальная свора притихла тоже, видать, камень достиг своей цели.

Китти забарабанила настойчивей, пользуясь временной тишиной:

— Мастер Марло, мастер Марло, мастер Марло! Откройте, это я, Китти, Кэт, помните?! Беда, беда, мастер Марло, откройте!

А про себя повторяла: Господи, Господи, пресвятые яблочки, пусть он будет дома!

Кто-то ее услышал — сам Господь или мастер Марло, но дверь отворилась, выпуская на улицу тепло и свет. Китти мигнула от неожиданности, а в следующую секунду заорала так, как еще никогда в жизни:

— Ди-и-ик! Неужто ты?! Боже мой, как я боялась, как я боялась, что мы больше никогда, никогда, никогда не увидимся!

— Вот дьяволово семя! — в сердцах выругался кто-то в соседнем доме, — не дают даже ночью покоя!

Но его уже никто не слышал. Китти повисла на Дике, целуя его в щеки, поглаживая по голой спине и мокрым волосам ладонями.

— Как же я рада, хороший мой, я так испугалась, так испугалась, — Китти приговаривала первое, что приходило на ум, и подмечала то, на что не обратила внимания сразу: покрасневшие припухшие глаза Дика, беспорядочную груду одежды, валявшуюся на полу.

— Китти… Кэт… — смущенный Дик Бербедж улыбался так мило, что Китти не задумываясь поцеловала его — прямо в губы, и простодушно добавила:

— А я шла к мастеру Марло, хотела тебя выручать, а он, оказывается, уже…

Что-то рядом блеснуло, и Китти, оставаясь в объятиях Дика, завопила от восторга:

— А-а-а! Какая большая кошка! Пресвятые яблочки! Он ж неживая?!

Сверху, с лестницы раздался смех.

Китти, наконец, оторвалась от Дика и огляделась.

В полумраке, освещенном одной-единственной, но толстой и явно дорогой, свечой на самом верху извилистой лестницы стоял сам хозяин дома — улыбающийся, обнаженный и даже не пытающийся прикрыться. А у стола, подсвеченного камином, стоял в одной короткой рубашке Уилл Шекспир, и он тоже улыбался — немного растерянно и смущенно.

Кити заскользила взглядом по ним с явным интересом. Все трое были прекрасны, каждый по-своему: и худой, длинный, весь состоящий из острых углов мастер Марло, чья кожа была такой белой, что, кажется, сама могла светиться в темноте, и волосы в паху у него были светлыми, даже на вид мягкими, и Уилл, смущенно прикрывающийся и моргающий — кудрявый, как барашек, мастер Уилл, про которого она теперь точно знала, что он влюблен в мастера Марло, не зря же он назвал ее той ночью Китти. Но Дик — и Китти подумала об этом с удовольствием — Дик Бербедж из них всех был самый красивый.

Большая кошка на пороге, казалось, подмигнула ей.

— Добрый вечер, джентльмены, — Китти присела в самом вежливом поклоне, какой знала, как будто они все были по меньшей мере на приеме у миледи Эссекс. Китти слыхала, что и Уилл, и Дик бывали у нее часто, а мастер Уилл даже посвящал ей стихи. Или не ей, а Эмилии Бассано, придворной музыкантше?

Китти тряхнула головой: сейчас это все было неважно, и куда важнее было то, что Дик Бербедж жив и вроде бы невредим.

***  
Внизу было светло — или ему так показалось после гнетущего одинокого болота спальни. 

С каких это пор ты разлюбил спать один, Кит? Не ты ли каких-то полгода назад кривился от усталости, находя наутро после бурной ночи кого-нибудь, кто любил тебя дольше положенного — и был сморен этой любовью в непростительной близости от твоей постели? Кто, как не ты, без зазрения совести вышибал таких смельчаков или глупцов из дому пинками, осыпая руганью? — мог бы он спросить сам у себя, но не стал, потому что ответ ему сейчас не пришелся бы по вкусу.

Ответ был один — на все вопросы, на каждый из них, — и заключался в смущенной улыбке и ярком горении ушей Шекспира, воззрившегося туда же, куда и мокрый, источающий запах мыла и почему-то — розового масла Дика Бербеджа.

У порога драла глотку белокурая шлюшка Кэт. Она, подгулявшая муза, завалящая леди выглаженных морозом улиц, с удивлением и восторгом таращила глаза на чучело пятнистого зверя, охраняющее вход — пожалуй, со сломанной спиной охранник из него был не очень, раз дурным полуночным ветром сюда надувало совсем иных, гулящих кошечек.

Кит прыснул со смеху — его весело качнуло вперед.

Судьба, Дьявол, и прочие материи, в которые он отказывался верить в едином порыве отрицания, раз за разом стремились напомнить о себе новыми изысками своих театральных постановок — комедия положения, горластая нелепица, Аристофан, сдыхающий в корчах зависти к насмешнику-Року, воле богов.

Китти присела в поклоне, прихваченном вместе с зацапанными деньгами и колотыми грецкими орехами в каком-нибудь театре, украденном у какой-нибудь графини, позабывшей его на своем балконе по чистой случайности — или по грязной ненадобности. И Кит ответил ей — отвесил поклон ответный, наигранно тряхнув волосами.

Смотрелись они, должно быть, препотешно и нелепей некуда.

Разбитная девица изображала скромницу, сияя взглядом, а взгляд поочередно лип ко всем троим — Кит мог ощутить запылавшей кожей, как она ощупывает его своим вниманием, и чем ниже опускались ее ресницы, тем ощутимей оно делалось. Он, впрочем, в долгу не оставался — хоть незваная гостья была одета ему не в пример.

— В своем роде вы, мисс, совершили невозможное, — заявил он, спустившись вниз, и позволив Кэт вволю налюбоваться предоставленной ее взорам наготой. — Женщины — редкие гости в этом доме, а в моей постели — тем паче. Но раз уж вы здесь, не могу же я отпустить вас, куда глаза глядят. И сам по-прежнему спать хочу просто душераздирающе. И кровать у меня, увы, только одна.

— Это приглашение? — осклабилась Кэт, розовея от удовольствия. Она приблизилась так стремительно, что воздух вокруг ненадолго сделался свежим. Проходя, погладила Дика поперек живота, послала воздушный поцелуй Уиллу и вновь вперилась в Кита. Ей почти не приходилось запрокидывать голову — ростом они были не вровень, но близко к тому. — Поверить не могу. И мне никто не поверит. Подумают, что вы, сэр, купили меня для поебки, как делают все остальные.

От ее искательной игривости огонь в камине заискрил с новым усердием. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, влажный, быстро пьянеющий и утешенный Дик кашлянул:

— А где буду спать я, Кит?

— Там же, где мы с нашей юной подругой, — просто пояснил Кит, стрельнув в него глазами поверх плеча девицы. — А тебя, Уилл, я даже приглашать не буду — ты заведомо приглашен.

— А ты оденешься? — надеясь на невозможное, не унимался Дик.

Кэт шикнула на него, как будто они были если не давними любовниками, то закадычными друзьями уже лет десять как:

— Да что тебя укусило! Мистер Марло здесь хозяин, ему и решать. Не надо одеваться, мистер Марло, лично мне и так все нравится. Даже очень!

Она смотрела — едва ль не ладонями, покусывая подкрашенные, обветренные губы, как ее, наверное, учили — как учили всех этих уличных фей, забывающих своих мимолетных возлюбленных так же легко, как расточающих ласку. Кит захохотал похабно, обняв ее за шею, и потащил за собой. Полюбуйся, Уилл Шекспир, — так ли много нас с ней роднит, как тебе казалось?

Прямо на лестнице Кэт ненароком потеряла дешевую теплую накидку и верхнюю юбку, отшнурованную от корсажа в четыре руки — воспитанная девушка была согласна играть по правилам хозяина, дающего ей ночной приют. Когда у самых дверей спальни Кит стащил с нее и корсаж, взявшись за нижнюю рубашку, она обернулась к Дику, и хихикнула, прикрыв рот кончиками пальцев.

— Не ревнуй, душка, — раздевайся тоже!

Кит повел бровью, кивком подзывая Уилла к себе.

А если — еще ближе?

***  
Королева Маб, проказник Пак, или сам Старина Ник вели их пьесу сегодняшним вечером?

Что или кто заставило Дика позабыть о своих горестях, едва заслышав из-за двери голос белокурой уличной красотки Китти? Что или кто заставило его ринуться к двери так стремительно, что Уиллу только и осталось отступить поглубже в тень, пытаясь сохранить остатки приличия?

Что и кто сделало неудачным его маленькое отступление, вызвав из спальни обнаженного Кита, а его самого будто привязало к столу, заставив покрыться яркими пятнами от неловкости?

Дик тоже был смущен, это было заметно по порозовевшим щекам и вновь ставшему чуть высоким голосу. А вот Китти, ворвавшаяся в их наметившуюся было трагедию дуновением свежего ветра, принесшая с собой легкий запах вездесущего розового масла и яблок, не испытывала ни малейшего смущения. Ни от того, что незваной гостьей явилась в чужой дом глубокой ночью, ни от того, в каком виде застала всех его троих обитателей.

Она повисла на шее Дика сразу же, целуя его и вопя так громко, что вполне могла разбудить если не весь Шордич, то Хог-Лейн уж точно. И, болтая с Диком, лаская его с нежностью влюбленной и ухватками, присущими ее ремеслу, цепким любопытным взглядом скользила по комнате, выхватывая все детали.

А потом вдруг поклонилась остановившемуся на верхней ступеньке Киту — так, как должно быть, подсмотрела в одном из спектаклей, — и поклон этот, не слишком изящный, не слишком-то и вежливый даже, показался настолько неуместным, что Уилл скрыл улыбку, отсалютовав блестящим глазам Китти и ее рассыпанным по плечам волосам кубком с вином.

Трагедия стремительно оборачивалась комедией.

Кит же, неспешно и светски спускающийся по лестнице, ответил Китти как будто они и вправду были на королевском приеме. И уж он-то, в отличие от Уилла отнюдь не был смущен.

Уилл смотрел на них двоих: слегка порозовевшего от пристального внимания, с блуждающей улыбкой на губах и рассыпанными по плечам светлыми волосами Кита и Китти — с такими же светлыми, почти той же длины, что и у Кита, волосами, мельтешащую светлыми, как у Кита, ресницами, — и ловил себя на мысли, что стоя рядом, они казались если не близнецами, то родными братом и сестрой. Уилл улыбнулся этому невольному сравнению, и ответил на воздушный поцелуй, посланный ему Китти. Или послал его Киту? Или им обоим, двум сторонам одной монеты, случайной подружке, ставшей предтечей его величайшей, смертельной любви?

А потом Кит с бывалым видом обнял Китти за шею и повел по лестнице, раздевая по дороге. И было в этом что-то до того неправильное и непривычное, что даже Дик приоткрыл рот и приподнял брови, дивясь такому обороту событий.

Кит казался совершенно беззаботным, но что-то в кончиках искривленных улыбкой губ, в тональности его смеха, в выражении чуть прищуренных глаз говорило об обратном.

Эта сценка вся от и до наполненная скрытыми намеками и открытыми действиями с легкостью могла переплюнуть самую похабную интермедию Кемпа.

Сомнений не оставалось: Кит разыгрывал свой собственный маленький спектакль, фарс внутри комедии, для него. И было в нем все: ревность, горечь которой была прикрыта лаком бесшабашности, и насмешка, маскирующаяся под любезность, и неловкость невинности, прикрытая развратом.

Сердце сжалось, как будто по нему полоснули ножом. Уилл в два прыжка догнал обнимающуюся парочку, по дороге стягивая сорочку — давай, Дик, отбрось стыдливость и условности, быть одетым в обнаженной компании неприлично! — и обнял Кита, прижимаясь к порозовевшему уху губами.

— Я люблю только тебя, я хочу только тебя, мой многомудрый Меркурий, мой глупый поэт.

***  
В спальне оказалось почти полностью темно — догорала единственная квелая свеча. Но тем, кому было нужно, не приходилось присматриваться — и прятаться тоже не приходилось.

Завидев, к чему все идет, Дик распереживался, как бы в готовящейся пьесе ему опять не вручили роль Дурака, что кота в мешке: ни за что не угадаешь, как исцарапает тебя этот кот. Прекрасная гостья, явившаяся в глубины отчаянья и горя, чтобы выручить его из их оков, попала в цепкие руки Марло — вот уж нашелся дамский угодник. Дик догадался, что все это — раздевание звонко смеющейся девицы догола, подталкивание ее к постели («Осторожней, милая Кэт, здесь я перевернул столик со злости, что вы пришли — не споткнитесь»), шутливые поцелуи в воздух, — затевалось для Уилла.

Причудливые игры, прячущие под спудом чудные секреты, раскрывать которые Дик вовсе не хотел — как и участвовать во всем этом. Если бы не Китти…

— Вы — как призрак Елены Прекрасной из пьесы Кита, — проговорил он, выразительно ломая брови и послушно выпутываясь из порток — разве их всех переспоришь? Только опозоришься курам на смех. Китти, отлипнув от хозяина дома, чьим вниманием, как и следовало ожидать, скоро завладел Уилл, плюхнулась на измятую перину (знала бы она, что довелось вытерпеть этой перине и глазам бедного Дика час назад!). — Той, которая про Фауста и Сатану…

— Дик, — с беззлобным, убедительным снисхождением заверила его Кэт. — Я, конечно, пустоголовая уличная дуреха, но знаю, из какой пьесы призрак Елены. Я ходила на «Фауста» раз двадцать с тех пор, как его впервые дали в «Розе». Больше этого черта я люблю только «Мальтийского жида».

Уилл что-то нашептывал Киту на ухо, заставляя блудливо ухмыляться. Оба не сводили глаз с Дика, как назло запутавшегося ногой в белье, краснеющего, как школьник, приглашенный старшими товарищами позабавиться с на все согласной девкой.

Чувствуя, что вскоре Дурака не придется навязывать — он будет отыгран добровольно, — Дик нахмурился. Неужели проклятое страшилище Топклифф (теперь — такой далекий, будто позабытый кошмарный сон) отбил в нем последние манеры, последние молодецкие ухватки в ухаживании за дамами?

— Я не хотел сказать, что вы похожи на призрак или на покойницу… — вырвалось у него позорное.

***  
— Да, и вряд ли он подразумевает, что ты вылупилась на свет божий из яйца, — Кит добавил пару слов, гибко нырнув в перину рядом с девицей, и не забывая увлечь Уилла за собой — ближе, еще ближе — одеяло-то у нас всего лишь одно.

Его сердце кто-то посадил на ярмарочные качели — а он и не заметил. После стремительного, пускающего голову кругом полета вниз следовал взлет — и легкость, и облегчение, и парение. Никаких греческих трагедий — один лишь фарс, перетаскивание стеганого покрова со стороны в сторону, случайные столкновения. Твердое бедро Кэт, вкрадчивая ладонь Уилла, его пальцы, упершиеся в бок девушки рядом со спиной Кита, и тут же отпрянувшие.

— Погаси свечу, Дик, — велел Кит, откидываясь на одну из подушек, коими была завалена его огромная кровать. Поразмыслив немного, он перевернулся на бок, лицом — к новоявленной Прекрасной Елене, спиной — к Уиллу: ну же, притяни меня к себе, чего ждешь?

А Кэт оказалась ближе, чем он рассчитывал — и не преминула пододвинуться вплотную.

— Ох ты боженьки, как же хорошо… Спасибо, — шепнула она, и ознаменовала рухнувшую на их головы темноту поцелуем в губы — ни коротким, ни долгим, ни с долгом, ни с обещанием: как вам будет угодно, джентльмены.

Кит рассмеялся беззвучно, прогибаясь назад, чтобы ткнуться затылком в оказавшееся рядом плечо. И тут же дернулся, разразившись отборной руганью — невесть откуда подкравшийся Дик Бербедж втиснулся прямиком между ним и Кэт, очевидно — спасая и без того сомнительную честь дамы от посягательств известного на весь Лондон мужеложца.

— Эй! — праведно возмутилась Кэт, снова переходя на свой всегдашний визг. — Ты так отдавишь кому-то яйца, а мне сиськи!

***  
Под ловкими пальцами мастера Марло Китти освободилась от последней, нижней рубашки и упала на мягкую перину, как будто в воду нырнула. Простыня ластилась к ее телу, Китти вытянулась на постели, запрокинув руки за голову. По правде сказать, не без того, чтобы показать себя: смотрите, джентльмены, любуйтесь. За смотр денег не берут.

И они смотрели.

И мастер Уилл, улыбающийся и нашептывающий что-то мастеру Марло, не отрывавший от него ни рук, ни губ, как будто Уилл был скупцом, а мастер Марло — грудой золота, никак не меньше. И Дик, даже в полутьме почти погасшей свечки видно было как сияют его глаза, какой он красивый, будто древний бог. Китти видела пару гобеленов с ними, и там, где эти боги не были козлоногими и волосатыми, они выглядели, как Дик — с широкой крепкой грудью и узкими бедрами, с сильными стройными ногами с темным треугольником между, на котором хорошо выделялось немаленькое мужское хозяйство. Смотрел и мастер Марло, щуря веселые глаза и улыбаясь сквозь дрожащую на лице маску серьезности. И вот под его взглядом Китти почему-то хотелось прикрыться. Но она не прикрылась, лишь повернулась на бок, лицом к нему, кокетливо стрельнув глазами.

По правда говоря, происходящее ей было не слишком привычно. Китти редко приходилось раздеваться перед мужчинами полностью, куда чаще — задирать подол. Поспешные случки, быстрые, иногда вялые толчки — вот что было в порядке вещей. Даже мастер Уилл не был с ней слишком ласков, хоть и назвал — Китти. Мастер же Марло — и это Китти заметила еще на лестнице, по умелым движениям распускающих шнуровку пальцев, по еле заметным касаниям, по тем неуловимым признакам, которые доступны женщинам ее ремесла, — мастер Марло был не из таких. Он был развратником и затейником, точно таким же, как в своих пьесах, которые — пресвятые яблочки! — Китти знала наизусть все до единой.

И за это, да еще за то, что Дик Бербедж продолжал, пусть и неловко, расточать ей хвалы, будто она была благородной дамой в шелках, а не уличной девкой, из всей одежды на которой были лишь распущенные по плечам волосы да кожаный шнурок, обмотанный вокруг запястья от сглаза, она с благодарностью поцеловала мастера Марло прямо в улыбающийся рот. Губы дрогнули, впуская юркий язычок, но тут же вытолкнули его обратно, и Китти отступила. Она понятливая, дважды повторять не нужно. Она была готова лежать с ним и просто так — лицом к лицу, касаясь белевшего в темноте предплечья кончиками пальцев.

Но Дик Бербедж, видать, и вправду вообразил, что она — благородная и хрупкая дама, нуждающаяся в его защите, и Китти отпрянула от мастера Марло с веселой руганью, а потом толкнула Дика, мимоходом почувствовав его гладкое бедро и удивляясь его гладкости — вот ведь ремесло у человека, по волоску, видать, выщипывает.

— Дик, — сказала она, как можно ласковей, когда возня утихла, и, нащупав в темноте безвольную ладонь Дика положила себе на ягодицу. — Дик, хороший мой, пусти в серединку, мне с краю холодно.

***  
«Я люблю тебя, только тебя, слышишь, Кит?» — говорил Уилл шепотом, на грани слышного, убирая с уха дрожащие от дыхания светлые, мягкие волосы.

Но куда больше слов, извечных и затертых от частого употребления тысячами голосов, говорили его губы, касающиеся Кита будто бы случайно то здесь, то там — округлой раковины уха, нежной мочки, четко очерченной скулы, напрягшейся жилки на шее. Говорили руки, скользящие по спине и плечам, бедро, касающееся бедра. Кит упал на постель рядом с Китти, как будто нырнул прямо с борта корабля в белеющую под луной дорожку, упал, увлекая за собой Уилла, и тот последовал за ним, за своим проводником, как и положено — след в след. Я. Люблю. Только. Тебя.

Кит вжался в него — ягодицами и затылком, как будто искал опору, и Уилл с радостью, граничащей с пьянящим восторгом, дал ему ее.

Дик погасил свечу — и бархатная, мягкая ночь укрыла их всех четверых своим одеялом, куда более легким и широким, чем сшитое из лоскутов одеяло Кита.

Темнота успокаивала дыхание и мерно покачивала ковчег, в который превратилась кровать Кита, на своих волнах.

Буря, отбушевавшая здесь недавно, ушла, оставив лишь едва заметные знаки: слабый запах розового масла, пота и семени, разбросанную одежду, влажное пятно на простынях.

Дик завозился, устраиваясь возле Китти, невольно отзеркаливая их с Китом положение: рука на бедре, грудью к спине, губами к теплому, замирающему от прикосновений телу.

Уилл вздохнул — еле слышно и вновь сказал, уткнувшись куда-то в затылок Кита, а, может, только подумал:

— Я. Хочу. Только. Тебя. Ты — моя жизнь, Кит.

Пальцы Кита переплелись с его пальцами и накрыли пах. Уилл улыбнулся, чувствуя, как вновь дрогнуло под его прикосновениями естество Кита. Темнота, их друг и союзник, с самой первой ночи в «Театре» вновь вступала в свои права.

***  
— Слышите? — шепнул Дик, словно не знал, что ни у кого из собравшихся в странную шайку посреди огромной, как торговый корабль, кровати Кита Марло, сна нет ни в одном глазу. — Дворняги умолкли.

Китти, Кэт, прекрасное видение, увенчавшее день, полный мук, насторожилась рядом с ним, пока его ладонь поглаживала округлости ее ягодиц — никакой пышности, лишь необходимое. Дик редко смотрел с вожделением на девиц такой наружности. Они напоминали ему мальчиков и те виды разврата, что вызывали у него отторжение. 

Работая в театре с малых лет — чего только ни насмотришься, чего ни наслушаешься. Ему вспомнилось: папаша грозит пальцем перед самым его носом. Дику было тогда лет десять от роду, и он был толстым, потому что мамаша пичкала его всем, что было повкуснее, чтобы он рос большим и сильным.

— Не вздумай ходить на улицу один! — увещевал старший Бербедж, и смотрел с потаенным страхом. — Уж я-то попрошу Катберта за тобой приглянуть!

Потом Дик узнал: на Шордич-Стрит, куда они переехали не так давно, прямо в приходе святого Леонарда, выкрали уже третьего мальчишку — прямо с улицы перед отчим домом. Он и не думал, что вспомнит об этом, пройдя вереницу спектаклей, ролей и приключений в пахнущих почти так же, как эта спальня, дамских альковах. Но вспомнил в этот вечер, идущий в след ужасному дню.

Вспомнил вместе со словами Топплиффа, с тем, что таилось под ними, со всеми рыболовными крючками, которыми паук Гейтхауза рвал плоть своих жертв: «А вы любите ловить рыбу, мой юный друг?»

Его рыбка, кажется, была поймана — худая, длинноногая, с издевательски светлыми волосами, рассыпавшимися по его груди. Она и была юркой, как рыбка, — перебралась через него обратно, туда, где постель уже была нагрета ее телом. И он почувствовал, что способен сбросить с плеч жуткие чары Топклиффова дома, и зажить по-прежнему — без Уилла даже, без Вильгельма Завоевателя, чьи завоевания унесли его куда-то не туда…

Возня Китти отдавалась напряжением там, где и было нужно. Дик хотел, очень хотел сказать еще что-то, не такое глупое, как прежде, чтобы Марло не ерничал и не насмешничал над ним в своей всегдашней бесстыжей манере. Тужился, морщил лоб — и никак не мог придумать, чем бы закрепить успех. Где же твои сонеты, Уилл Шекспир, те, которые так нравятся женщинам?

Чудаковатый расклад, в котором оказались они все по капризу хозяина жилища, не позволял Дику быть уверенным, что он достигнет победы тут же, а опростоволоситься перед парой наблюдателей было все равно, что забыть первую реплику знакового монолога перед забитым доверху партером, в гуще которого сверкали глаза красавиц.

Была ли Китти красивее всех тех, кто разглядывал ноги Дика Бербеджа, играющего Ромео в итальянской трагедии, порхая веерами и ресницами?

Понимание — все это, всю эту дурь, пришедшую на замену страху, шелковистую упругость девичьей кожи, одиночество, нарушенное двумя парами глаз напротив, он уже видел, — разорвалось в голове выстрелом.

Тягучее, мучительное чувство, когда кажется, что в происходящем нет ничего нового, и ты знал когда-то, что будет в конце, но никак не можешь вспомнить…

— Я спал и снил во сне, Кэт…

Но и тут Кит втесался между ним и его мечтой — и перебил, играя:

— И так же — я.

— О чем, скажи? — ответил актер из-под личины любовника, а Дик Бербедж, дурак, таки дурак, вместивший в душе обоих, не успел прикусить язык.

— Что спящий полон лжи, — сказала замершая тьма.

Дик ощутил, как у Кэт от удовольствия мурашки пошли по спине, и это воодушевило его.

— В постели спит, а сон, меж тем — живой.

Что-то помешало Киту отбрить реплику сразу, что-то, похожее на силой сдерживаемый вздох. Девица вздохнула вслед — и забросила тонкую руку Дику за шею. Разрешение было получено, победа — близка.

Смущающая, разделенная с другими, победа.

***  
— О, так царица Маб была с тобой, — слова полились легко, так же, как прикосновения начали опутывать одно тело, передавая змеистые стебли плюща дальше. Кит говорил, будто продолжал прерванный какой-то незначительной случайностью дружеский разговор — балаган, предчувствие выморочного маскарада с факельщиками, святыми и пилигримами, совершающими свое бесконечное паломничество в святую землю. — То — повитуха фей, себя явит размером с геммой взрезанный гранат в кольце, что на деснице носит мэр.

Он очертил место, где мог бы сиять перстень, на пальце Уилла, прошелся поглаживанием по его руке от запястья вверх, до локтя, взъерошивая и без того приподнятые возбуждением тонкие волоски, и снова — вниз, туда, где творилось важнейшее. Подталкивая. Снимая завесу вкрадчивости. Тело прошибло недавно изгнанной истомой, а в голосе была игра — насмешка, задор беспутного гуляки, потешающего шайку таких же беспутных гуляк, пьяных вдрызг от собственной храбрости.

Старина Том Уотсон разливался соловьем, втюхивая простоватой мещаночке, что она — потомок королей, так как на затылке у нее произрастает волшебный, посаженный повелительницей фей, золотой волос.

— Со свитой мелких атомов промчит наискось по носам тех, кто уснул, — плавно поддавая бедрами в такт отлично знающей свое дело ладони, Кит вытянулся через млеющую рядом с ним девку, и безошибочно отыскал во тьме нос зазевавшегося Бербеджа, чтобы отвесить по нему щелчок. Дик возмущенно ойкнул, Кэт — тоненько захихикала, и, кажется, мимолетно, случайно нашарила в непрогляди запястье Уилла, поддаваясь всеобщему водовороту слов и действий, где слова шли на полшага впереди.

А Кит продолжал, и речь его искрила, переливалась смешком, набирала обороты так же, как раскачивающаяся внизу ласка:

— В колесах — спицы из паучьих ног, покрыт возок кузнечика спиной, и паутинка тянется вослед… — приоткрыв рот, как для щедрого глотка бражного, мускусного воздуха, он не сдержал короткого стона — но тут же упрямо вывернул из него продолжение: — Ох…хомут — свет лунный на росе, кнут — кость сверчка, из пленки кружева, за кучера — сереющий комар, в длину — не боле глистика, того, что пальцы ест лентяйкам молодым…

***  
У нее было множество разных мужчин: от тех, кто скрывал лица за полумасками, до тех, чьи грязные пальцы оставляли следы на ее белой, о, слишком белой для таких дел коже. Их было столько, что вздумай она, как будто все еще была католичкой, как ее матушка, упокой господь ее грешную душу, сходить на исповедь, то перечисление всех ее грехов заняло бы целый день.

И они, эти мужчины, двигаясь в ней, бывало, бормотали что-то, приговаривали, шептали или кричали имена, обнимая вместо Китти призраки своих любовей. Бывало, что ругались — грязно, грязнее некуда, так что хотелось потом вымыть как следует уши, чтобы смыть их прилипшие намертво слова. Бывали среди них актеры и поэты, что греха таить, в Лондоне много поэтов, и тех, кто притворяется ими, чтобы поймать в силки одно-другое девичье сердце.

Но никогда, никогда, ни один из них не делал того, что начал кажущийся с виду таким увальнем Дик Бербедж, а продолжил, подхватил — мастер Кит.

Китти даже застонала от удовольствия: чего удумали, читать пьесу на память, разыгрывать, как будто на сцене, в постели! От этой затеи, такой прекрасной, что в груди сладко заныло, будто закололо иголками, у нее все волоски встали дыбом на теле, а внизу живота задрожало что-то, почти забытое.

О, пресвятые яблочки.

— В сем выезде ночь в ночь спешит она сквозь мозг влюбленных — чтоб им снилась страсть, — говорил, слегка задыхаясь, мастер Марло, а Китти, слушая его, вжималась в Дика, как только могла: ягодицами, спиной, затылком упираясь в твердое от напряжения плечо. И почувствовала, ерзая и дразнясь, задерживая дыхание, что Дик готов. Немаленькое его хозяйство оказалось даже более внушительным, чем она предполагала.

— Ого, — вырвалось у Китти невольно, и внизу стало горячо и влажно — от одной только мысли, что он может быть в ней — целиком.

А вкрадчивый голос продолжал:

— Вельможе… меж колен — короткий, чуть слышный стон, — во сне поклон, по… пальцам… судии — барыш во сне, вдоль дамских… губ — и вот… сон-поцелуй…

Китти выдохнула — тихонько, чтобы не потревожить прерывающуюся речь мастера Марло: по рваным вдохам и паузам не к месту, да еще по тому, как отмалчивался мастер Уилл, и где находилась его рука, которую Китти тронула случайно, поддаваясь круговороту дел, творящихся в этой постели, они не теряли времени даром.

Ее же возлюбленный был робок, как сама невинность. Его ладонь почти целомудренно кружила на ягодицах Китти, поглаживала по боку, вопросительно, лишь кончиками пальцев, касалась груди. Он был с ней так осторожен, как будто она была, что твоя Джульетта — так же знатна и невинна. И Китти развернулась к нему лицом, одновременно ловя губами его губы, и пальцами — робкую ладонь, направляя ее между слегка раздвинутых ног: чувствуешь, я готова принять тебя, возлюбленный мой, мой Ромео.

***  
— Она щекочет… пастора… ноздрю, чтоб… новых… бенефиций… видел блеск; вокруг солдатской шеи закружив, шлет сон о вражьих глотках, вскрытых всласть, и…спанская… там сталь, .. засады, .. брешь…

Кит читал наизусть его стихи, а Уилл улыбался, чувствуя, как внутри у него дрожит пережатая струна: чуть тронь не так — и оборвется, разрывая грудь в клочья. Ему казалось, что они с Китом — остров в безбрежном океане темноты, а Дик с Китти где-то далеко-далеко, на другом конце земли.

Уилл касался — едва-едва, дразня, одними губами — вмиг согревшейся кожи, пылающего уха, обхватывал ладонью жаркое, налитое, с выступившими венами естество Кита, и чувствовал, что с каждым движением и ему становится все жарче, и дышать будто бы невозможно, словно погашенная недавно свечка забрала с собой, умирая, весь воздух.

Кит, наверное, чувствовал то же самое, потому что сбивался все чаще, и движения бедер были нетерпеливее, а паузы между словами — все длиннее.

— О…на… все… это,… Маб,… — говорил Кит, прижимаясь к нему, как будто хотел срастись, сплавиться — кожа к коже, душа к душе, так же, как они смешали, обменялись друг с другом кровью и судьбами.

И Уилл шептал в ответ еле слышно, не отнимая руки, не завершая движения:

— Не останавливайся, слышишь? Продолжай. И не оборачивайся, Меркурий, только не оборачивайся.

***  
Монолог проседал, как сцена, как палуба корабля под слишком большим весом — тогда как Кит, его носильщик, был готов принять на себя столько тяжести, сколько бы захотел и смог дать ему тот, кого он любил, и чьими словами украшал свои губы вместо поцелуев. Теплое дыхание было близко и неуловимо — за него нельзя было ухватиться, как за последнюю соломинку, ломающую хребет перегруженной лошади, но можно было пить, хмелея с каждым вдохом, вплетенным в чужой выдох.

Под веками зажигались и гасли итальянские полудни, с начала времен впитанные молочно-белым мрамором. Не ты ли, Уилл, говорил, что я — и есть этот мрамор? Тогда ты — мое солнце, без которого мне не налиться, подобно перезревшему, прозрачному яблоку, пахнущему летом, тарахтящему косточками сердца.

И я не остановлюсь — никогда.

Разве что этот мир задаст мне перцу.

— Она все это, Маб… — запнувшись, Кит впервые за множество прожитых на двоих вечностей поймал на ресницы звук поцелуя, ощутил другой, не своей, девичьей кожей прикосновение мужской руки к изнаночному шелку тела. И речь его окрепла, обнаглела, ошпаривая странную, проказливую, прокаженную страстью ночь стремительным стаккато задорных, задиристых строк: — В ночи сплетает гривы лошадям, и волосы немытые в колтун — такой расчешешь только на беду…

Руку — в волосы Уилла, распрямляя кудри на долю украшенного геммой мгновенья, пока Уилл, зеркаля то же движение, как повелось у них, не откатил покрытием ладони тонкую грань крайней плоти, стиснув за сердце — между болью и наслаждением, которому нельзя было противиться.

И дальше шло — по живому, под кожей, перебором по ребрам, ребром по жилам, вверх-вниз, выбивая из груди стон за стоном, и ни единого — связного.

Меркурий ослушался своего Орфея, самовольно оказавшегося провожатым, а не проводимым. Проводником — на проводы, прознавшим про то, что трагедия — про воду. Воды, темно-синий бархат, бархатистое касание, взявшее за горло душу, — все это бушевало в груди, а Кит — обернулся.

Чтобы зашептать в горячее, упругое ухо, сжимая зубы на мочке, скалясь, не помня, почему имя героя итальянской пьесы так напоминает имя римского бога, и отчего так же назвали ртуть, обещанную, чтобы излечить от болезней, нанесенных Венерой:

— Та ведьма навзничь спящих юных дев покроет, чтоб учились, как носить, став женами достойнейших манер…

Заливистый женский хохоток, прерванный поцелуем. Перина, продавленная отяжелевшим желанием, сплетением, скольжением и ответным порывом. Совсем иная история, написанная в других, топорных, но искренних стихах. Чем бы все окончилось, случись Ромео влюбиться в шлюху?

В поясницу мягко упиралась желанная твердость, слегка поскальзывая в такт раскачиванию морских волн. Нежно, слишком, недостаточно, несказанно нежно.

— И все — она! — Кит вскрикнул, пихнувшись в ласкающую ладонь с требовательным остервенением, почти со злостью, пытаясь угнаться за малым и не отпустить, не выпустить из крепкого, неловкого, порывистого объятия ценнейшее.

Этого ему хватило, чтобы захлебнуться и нырнуть на глубину.

Неизведанную. Без остановки.

Будто впервые.

***  
Кэт, Китти, Прекрасная Елена. Лицом к лицу, на боку, рядом, над, ладонями в перину. Дик растерял все, что собирался сказать еще — и чужое, написанное Уиллом для него, и свое, несмелое, нелепое, зато от сердца. Кэт все сделала за него — направила, тем самым пожурив за недалекость и промедление.

Под пальцами раскрылась податливая, скользкая глубина — мягчайшее чрево, роза, цветок, бутон. В голове роились идиотские сравнения, не способные выразить все, что Дик чувствовал, наверстывая свою нерасторопность. Кэт под ним поерзывала, раздвигая ноги, гладкая, твердая, гостеприимная, веселая — его.

Совсем не такая, как он себе представлял.

Почему ты так запала мне в душу? — мог бы спросить он, но не спросил.

Темноту рассекал горячечный полушепот — Кит Марло делился своим бесстыдством с Уиллом, и Дик благодарил Господа, что не мог видеть их обоих.

Бог миловал его — осязать Кэт, снаружи и внутри, и целовать ее в губы — роза, цветок, бутон, — подставленные с улыбкой.

— Та ведьма навзничь спящих юных дев покроет, чтоб учились, как носить, став женами достойнейших манер…

Китти под ним рассмеялась — звонко, как серебряный колокольчик. Сжав губы, Дик повел плечами и сбросил с себя одеяло. Взял девушку под колени — и не совершил ошибку во второй раз, не стал ждать никого и ничего, отдаваясь своей любви, даря себя ей без остатка.

Он любил, от него исходил запах оливкового мыла, и он был счастлив.

— Меркуцио, остынь! — гаркнул он с усилием, налегая, с восторгом чувствуя, что напор его не остается без ответа. — Пустое треплешь!

Марло смолчал, тяжело дыша. На бедро попало несколько горячих капель. Ужаснувшись самому себе, Дик почувствовал, что пыл его только окреп.

***  
Томас Уолсингем никогда не страдал от одиночества. А уж после того декабрьского дня, когда Кит скрылся с его горизонта так быстро, как заходит зимнее солнце — раз — и уже вечер, — Томасу и вовсе стало не до скуки.

Улицы Лондона переполнены продажной любовью до краев, а денег хватало, чтобы нырнуть в эту любовь с головой и платить каждому из приглянувшихся молли столько монет с четко выбитым на них королевским профилем, сколько они запросят.

Особенно же угодившим, с пшеничными, отросшими ниже плеч волосами, которые так легко наматывать на кулак, с серыми, похожими на ненастное небо глазами, — вдвое.

Да и какая разница, кому платить? Томас припоминал последние сорок фунтов, отданные за свободу смазливого деревенщины, и кривился, как от зубной боли.

Нет, дело было вовсе не в Ките.

Вовсе не в нем.

И вовсе не воспоминания снова привели Томаса за городские ворота, в зловонную дыру под названием Шордич (сточная канава — она и есть сточная канава, сколько бы новых домов на ней не строили), в самое логово порока, его сердцевину, вывернутую наружу красной вывеской, пятнистой, как гниющая рана.

О, двери здесь всегда стояли нараспашку, а заправляющая повитуха фей готова была помочь своим клиентам развязать кошелек (Добро пожаловать, сэр! Последний раз, сэр? Да совсем недавно! Нет, сэр, не один — с кудрявым таким джентльменом с синими глазами, и другим, высоченным, что пожарная каланча. Ах, оставьте, сэр, какие благодарности. Чего желаете сегодня, сэр?).

Возможно, это была злость. Всколыхнувшаяся внутри, безобразная, темная, грязная, как улицы чертова Шордича, именно она заставила оттолкнуть скуластого, отвратительно-покорного юнца (склеенные от слез светлые ресницы, размазанная по губам то ли помада то ли кровь: как скажете, сэр, все, что вам будет угодно).

А может это был самообман? Это он, сосущий под ложечкой, сходный с неутолимым голодом или бесконечно саднящей раной, заставил напиться в этот вечер у той же без меры подающей королевы Маб до заплетающегося языка и шаткости земной тверди.

Ведь дело было все-таки в Ките — ушедшем, ни разу не оглянувшись, как будто вместо Томаса было пустое место, как будто и не было лет, прожитых бок о бок, опасностей и радостей, разделенных надвое.

Умом Томас понимал, что так — лучше.

Что лучше позабыть даже имя это, то и дело бросающееся на него, будто разбойник с ножом, с лондонских афиш, лучше перестать искать знакомые черты в порочных или невинных, а чаще — порочно-невинных, хранящих неуловимую печать разврата, лицах продажных юнцов.

Умом — понимал. Но сердце отказывалось подчиняться.

Кит, Кит, неужели ты вправду чернокнижник, как нашептывали о тебе в твоей подгулявшей «Розе»?

Ключ от дома Кита все еще оттягивал кошелек, прожигал сквозь кожу и бархат, сквозь шелк и шерсть каленым железом, когда Томас, вдохнув полной грудью гнилой, только немного освеженный морозцем, шордичский воздух, остановился у знакомой двери на Хог-Лейн.

Он просто положит ключ на стол и выйдет, просто положит на стол, и уйдет, уйдет, как Кит, не оборачиваясь и даже не вспомнив больше ни разу.

Но это тоже был сплошной самообман.

Он хорошо помнил расположение мебели в этом доме, где было прожито немало всего, и все же умудрился натолкнуться на что-то у самого стола. Томас шипяще выругался, угодив сразу вслед рукой в стоявшую тут же миску, и чуть не опрокинув ее на себя. Миска брякнула о стол, и Томас замер, покачиваясь, и прислушиваясь изо всех сил — как бы не разбудить Кита, или хуже того, его дурачка-сожителя, ведь говорили, что Шекспир теперь живет с ним.

А может, никого вовсе не было дома?

Томас огляделся недоуменно, сделал шаг-другой и снова наткнулся на сброшенную поспешно одежду. То были вещи уже совершенно немыслимые в доме Кита — женская накидка и верхняя юбка.

Неужели Шекспир обнаглел настолько, что таскает баб к Киту домой?

В его… спальню?!

Томас сдвинул брови, подхватил со стола свечу, и, ее запалив далеко не с первой попытки, двинулся по знакомой лестнице наверх.

То, что, открылось Томасу, чуть не заставило его выронить свечу из рук.

Четыре тела на обширной Китовой кровати сплелись, перепутались причудливо. И Томас даже мог бы залюбоваться этой картиной, основу которой составлял разметавшийся во сне Кит, дышащий ровно и глубоко и улыбавшийся кончиками губ. Если бы с одной стороны, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, не посапывал Уилл Шекспир, а с другой, вольно закинув руку Киту на грудь, не лежала светловолосая девица.

Томас остолбенел.

— Кит, Кит, — позвал он громким свистящим шепотом, но Кит не проснулся.

Вместо него проснулась девка, моргнула на свет и села на постели, прикрывая грудь одеялом. Ее губы забавно округлились.

— Кит! — позвал Томас настойчивей и громче. — Кит! Ты сшел с ума? Чт. . за девка в твоей пстели?

Он вдруг вспомнил, что должен быть вежлив, и сорвал шляпу с головы быстрым, но неверным движением.

— Мисс, — Томаса качнуло вперед, и свечку в его руке качнуло тоже, — Тмасуолснгем. Рад… рад… знакмству.

***  
Продирая глаза со сна, Кэт суетливо пригладила растрепавшиеся волосы. Там, где она так сладко спала (впервые за столько ночей, ежели признаться себе самой) — между двух расслабленных мужских тел, разных, но красивых по-своему, было тепло и уютно. Оттого, садясь, точнее — вспрыгивая на перине, она тут же замерзла — ее собственное тело, разнеженное щедро расточаемыми Диком ласками, было не готово к атаке холодного воздуха с лестницы.

Но и без этого вокруг снова творилось что-то невероятное.

Пресвятые яблочки!

— Я тоже рада, так рада, вы даже не представляете себе, как рада! Разрешите представиться, — хрипловато отрекомендовалась Кэт, приосанившись под стать вошедшему, чувствуя, какую глупость морозит, и не в силах остановиться. К чему это утиное кряканье, дуреха? К чему надулась, будто рыбий пузырь? А ну как большой джентльмен надумает, что ты издеваешься, возьмет да обидится? — Меня зовут Кэтрин. Но мастер Шекспир — вот он, слева, — называл меня Китти, и если хотите, можете тоже меня так называть…

Ну, точно подумает — совсем ошалела нахальная девка, издевается!

Тот, кто представился громким, как хлопок варфоломеевской хлопушки, именем, был красив и статен — не красивее тех, кто уже собрался вокруг счастливицы Кэтрин в чужой, но ставшей такой гостеприимной постели, уж точно не красивее Дика (ах, душка Дик, ну хотя бы ты проснись!). Он держал в руке слабо дышащую свечу, и, поднеся ее к глазам, чтобы получше рассмотреть то, что открылось ему в спальне мастера Марло, сделался смертельно пьян.

Точеные черты породистого лица — за милю видать — голубая кровь, белая кость! — как бы поплыли, белки глаз оказались мутными, будто мыльная вода в тазу, оставленном внизу у стола.

Кэт натянула одеяло до самого носа.

— Я уже поняла, кого вы окликали, сэр, — пролепетала она, готовая провалиться сквозь землю, и не в силах заставить себя прекратить любоваться — во все стороны от нее воистину расцвел настоящий шлюховской Эдем. Столько достойных господ она не перевидала бы за всю жизнь, кабы не случай! — Но поскольку мастер Шекспир называл меня Китти… я подумала, что и вы это — меня.

Томас Уолсингем молчал, судорожно сглатывая. Взявшийся откуда-то сквозняк (дверь он не затворил по пьянке, что ли? Вот ведь беспечность, в таких-то местах!) шевелил перья на его шляпе.

— Кит, — жалким, хнычущим голоском залепетала Кэт, поглаживая хозяина дома на Хог-Лейн по мерно ходящей груди. Но мастер Марло спал, как убитый — лишь улыбался шире, когда юркая девичья ручка становилась особенно ласковой. — Кит, пожалуйста… Тут к тебе…

Тонкое лицо вошедшего окаменело окончательно, а в глазах мелькнуло что-то, напоминающее самую настоящую неприязнь, нет — ненависть!

Мамочки, что же делать? Выскочить из постели (а чего только не бывало в короткой жизни Китти!), и сбежать, подхватывая разбросанную по лестнице одежду на ходу? Или напротив — затаиться? Величайшим желанием, обуревающим бедняжку Кэт, было теперь — влезть под одеяло с головой и прикинуться мертвячкой, чтобы…

— Вот так визит, — каким-то чужим, незнакомым, холодным, как ледяная корочка на лужах, голосом протянул мастер Марло, проснувшийся быстро, тихо, незаметно — и мгновенно. Китти обернулась — он лежал в той же позе, в которой спал секундой раньше, на спине, вальяжно вытянувшись под огромным одеялом. И смотрел, немигающе смотрел на Томаса Уолсингема. — В сем выезде ночь в ночь спешит она сквозь мозг влюбленных — чтоб им снилась страсть… Здорово плутует наша королева Маб. Уж кого-кого не ожидал я увидеть в своих снах, так это тебя.

***  
Дик проснулся от ошеломляющего толчка — пренеприятное чувство. Заворочался — сначала ему показалось, что кто-то с размаху пихнул его мыском сапога в бок. Что вокруг — осклизлые от мха и сырости стены, камни, звенящие от холодных капель где-то в темноте. Что над ним стоит Топклифф, кривя в мерзкой, сухой улыбочке свои бескровные тонкие губы.

— Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, дайте мне еще день, хотя бы час, хоть немножко… — заканючил Дик, и тут же осекся, в ужасе уставившись на постороннего человека, пробравшегося…

В заваленную всякой всячиной, пыльную спальню Кита Марло — так вот где он был на самом деле. Он — и его Кэт, Китти, Прекрасная Елена, теплая, шелковистая, живая и податливая, ждущая только его, чтобы…

Кэт сидела рядом, стыдливо прикрываясь краем одеяла, и, как завороженная, смотрела на постороннего, явно не по ошибке возникшего в этом царстве Морфея и Венеры.

— Вы за мной? — твердо спросил Дик, потирая кулаком веко. — Это он вам сказал прийти, да? Что ж, так пусть знает — я влюблен! Я провел здесь одну ночь — и влюбился! Мне больше ничего не страшно, ведите, убивайте, насилуйте меня! Я все стерплю!

Человек в пышном, хоть и помятом одеянии захлопал ресницами, и вдруг прыснул со смеху, чуть не загасив свою свечу.

— Так вот как ты развлекаешься нынче, Кит, — произнес он неприятным, стальным голосом, от которого по ушам ползла изморозь. Высокомерный, хоть и захмелевший. Смутно знакомый.

— Дешево, скажу я тебе. Просто. Тебя бы хватило на что-нибудь повычурней. Хотя, признаться, кое-чем я таки удивлен… Как там любил говаривать Гераклит: все течет, все меняется?

***  
— Меня зовут Китти, — сказала девица, тряхнув спутанными со сна волосами, и Томас подумал было, что ослышался, ведь чего только не услышишь сквозь бродившее в крови подслащенное вино пополам с неизбывной горечью и так и не затихшей тоской. Но чертовка, как будто вздумав поиздеваться над ним, заладила на все лады:

— Кэт, Кэтрин, Китти, — и добавила, наверное, чтобы добить окончательно, или довести до белого каления:

— Так меня назвал мастер Шекспир.

Ну, кто бы сомневался. Едва оторвавшийся от своих овец пастушок был начисто лишен воображения: что вижу, то и пою. Кто меня трахает, тем именем и называю своих шлюшек, чтобы ненароком не запутаться.

— Очч…ень пр…при. .ятно, — бормотал Томас, всматриваясь, — ве. .весьмпльщен… — И снова звал:

— Кит! — хотя и сам не знал, зачем зовет, и почему, если все, наконец, прояснилось, не может уйти, как планировал изначально. Будто его приколотили к месту напротив кровати: любоваться безмятежно спящим Китом, его любовниками… и любовницей. Последнее было столь забавным, что Томас снова, не сдержавшись, прыснул. Однако. Кто бы мог подумать. Да ты полон сюрпризов, Меркурий.

— Кит, пожалуйста… Тут к тебе… — бормотала девица, но Кит и не собирался просыпаться, несмотря на все ласки расточаемые ею. Девица склонилась над спящим так низко, что волосы их — одинаково светлые, почти одной длины, — перепутались. А ведь они похожи, да еще как, — укололо Томаса до похолодевших пальцев и подкатившей к горлу тошноты. Чертов Шекспир и тут каким-то чудом умудрился пробраться, как червь в яблоке, до самой сердцевины, до самой сути. Уличная девка с ее резким голосом, полуграмотным говором обитательницы здешних мест и резкими чертами лица была причудливым отражением, гротескным шаржем на Кита Марло — сына сапожника из Кентербери, волею случая оказавшегося знаменитым лондонским поэтом и его, Томаса, смертельной любовью и мукой.

А потом ему стало не до размышлений: Кит проснулся, и надо было держать удар.

***  
«Повтори-ка, Шекспир, что я сейчас говорил», — сказал учитель греческого и потянулся за тростью, которой он, бывало, колачивал своих нерадивых учеников. «Все течет, все меняется», — хотел сказать Уилл, но слова застревали в горле, и вместо них выходило лишь невнятное бормотание. Трость взлетела — и Уилл в ужасе открыл глаза.

Действительность, по правде, была немногим лучше сна. Перед кроватью, держа свечку в одной руке, и берет — в другой, стоял Томас Уолсингем, неизвестно как оказавшийся в спальне Кита посреди ночи.

В свете слабо мерцающей свечи он был бледен, как неотмщенный призрак.

— Ннн…не думал, что… что ты, Кит, станешь… сбирать у… у…сбя всех шордичских шлюх в… в… пстели… — мерно говорил Уолсингем и шатался из стороны в сторону, как будто пол спальни Кита был палубой корабля при сильной качке. Да он мертвецки пьян, — понял Уилл и нашарил под одеялом руку Кита, сжал в предупреждающем, успокаивающем жесте: не заводись. — Но все течет, все меняется, правда? — Уолсингем залихватски подмигнул прижавшейся к Дику Китти. Дик гладил ее по предплечью — легонько и ласково. — И, что… Хорош?… Хороша? Сколько он тебе платит… Ты, Кит…ти? Кис-кис… А… тебе? — он качнулся в сторону Дика, махнув свечой и только чудом не задев полог кровати. Свеча затрещала. — А, тебя же… не надо на…насиловать, ты… же… влюблен? — Уолсингем расхохотался, а Уилл, поймав растерянный, оскорбленный взгляд друга, вскочил, позабыв, о чем сам недавно предупреждал Кита.

— Слышишь, ты, милорд, полегче!

— Ба, валаамова ослица заговорила! — осклабился Уолсингем, отбрасывая шляпу в сторону и вытаскивая шпагу из ножен. — Ну, пощекотать тебе зад?

Ахнула Китти, гибкой тенью метнулся позади Кит, а Уолсингем вдруг сделал шаг к Уиллу и начал оседать на пол. Глухо стукнуло об пол железо. Свечка мигнула и погасла. И в наступившей темноте раздался громовой храп.

***  
— Он что… Что он такое подумал? — как и прежде, задетый за живое Дик Бербедж, как сумасшедший, повторял одну и ту же фразу по кругу раз по десять. Сбивался на следующую — мало отличную от первой, и заводил заново высоким, подвывающим голосом: — Уму непостижимо… Разве я похож на того, кто станет брать деньги за… эти услуги?

Кит огрызался поверх плеча, стаскивая с Томаса сапоги — ну кто бы мог подумать! — но кусаясь не слишком больно:

— Еще как похож. Забыл, на чьи денежки харчевал весь прошлый год, в ответ работая языком не только на сцене, но и под юбками своей миледи? Мясо всегда продается лучше всего — даже в жару, когда его можно обмазать горчицей и прикопать на денек, чтобы не протухло. А уму твоему сей закон мироздания непостижим по той причине, что ума не так-то и много.

Кэт, ловко, но бережно складывая рубашку достопочтенного господина, храпящего так, будто в его горле клокотала по меньшей мере битва при Босуорте, поглядывала по сторонам и улыбалась. Взгляд то и дело останавливался на Дике, в особенности — на некоторых деталях его бренной натуры, выставленных напоказ безо всяких следов давнишнего стыда: дитя забывает о своей голой жопе, когда возникает опасность схлопотать по ней розгами.

— Я даже не знаю, как мне тягаться с этой леди, — на девичьих щеках играли ямочки, в глазах — удовлетворение столь глубокое, что младший Бербедж мог бы нырнуть в него во весь рост, и захлебнуться. В том, что здорово потрепанный жизнью Ромео хотел сейчас только этого, Кит не сомневался. — Да и тягаться ли. Платить тебе, милый, мне нечем, а с тебя плату я брать не стану, потому что ты сказал, что влюбился в меня. . Ну и что теперь? Хоть бери да женись на мне, как на честной девушке!

От приятного волнения у Дика густо, как у пьяницы, краснел нос.

Они долго искали свечу, натыкаясь друг на друга, спотыкаясь, чертыхаясь и разражаясь дурным, сонным хохотом. Кто-то затыкал кому-то рот шутливыми поцелуями, тут же раздавался шлепок ладони по заднице, и безумие заново завивалось синей шелковой лентой — под пологом непроглядной черноты. Все четверо походили на пьяных кротов в подземном лабиринте — если бы кроты могли напиваться, или хотя бы понимали, что, опусти Томас Уолсингем огонек на пару дюймов правее, вместо того, чтобы зажигать свет и раздевать самого неожиданного из сегодняшних ночных гостей, им пришлось бы прорываться на улицу сквозь стену пламени и рушащиеся дубовые балки.

Ведь всякий знал: Лондон — город легкодоступных шлюх, в которых можно влюбиться, перепутав с одним знакомым, город пойла, с легкостью сгущающего сумерки и ядовитую кровь Уолсингемов, город, заводящийся с полуоборота, занимающийся от единственного фитиля.

Теперь Томас лежал перед ними, как Христос, снятый с креста — раскинув руки, с выражением терзающей муки на осунувшемся лице. Длинный, даже во сне подбирающийся, как легавая — сколько раз Кит вот так созерцал Томаса, спящего спокойно только при нем?

Теперь же, подыгрывая насмешнице-Фортуне, рядом с ним сидел Уилл, прислушиваясь к дыханию, как будто его ток в любой момент мог прерваться. Ресницы Томаса подрагивали, и тут же смыкались снова. Возможно, он бредил.

— Чртв Уилл Шкспир… — с отнюдь не джентльменской расстановкой перечных острот промямлил Уолсингем. Кит прилег с ним рядом, втискиваясь Уиллу под бок и весело щурясь. — Твои крстные рдители… Не ржали сами, давай тебе… имя?

— Да хорошее имя, — тут же вставила свое Кэт, укладываясь с другой стороны, и обнимая так напугавшего ее господина, как родного. — Он же не виноват. Правда, когда он представился мне впервые, я тоже смеялась, и даже девчонкам рассказала, чтобы потешить, но потом вспомнила, что знавала малого, так вот, у него было прозвище…

Дик протянул с укором:

— Китти…

— Что? Я ничего такого не говорю! Так вот, его звали Факинг. Честное слово! Правда, он врал, что это надо произносить как Фукинг, и родом он голландец. Да что вы смеетесь, я не выдумваю…

Сильно дыша от смеха в тесном переплетении обнаженных тел, Кит думал, что они похожи на кощунственное, насмешливое распятие с предстоящими — или предлежащими, или хотя бы — лежащими рядом, вповалку. Некому было играть в кости на содранную с бесчувственного тела казненного дорогую одежду. Да и распятый пригвоздил себя сам.

— Дик, — позвал Кит хозяйским тоном — с подчеркнутой развальцей. — Задуй свечу, только не следуй примеру нашего милорда и постарайся не сжечь нас всех.

***  
Второй раз оказывался Кемп в логове этого известного на весь Лондон мужеложца и дай бог в последний. Марло был развратником из развратников, даже хуже, чем можно было подумать, глядя на его ядовитые улыбочки и ухватки бывалой шлюхи. И на этот раз он зашел слишком далеко. Какого бы мнения об уме молодого Бербеджа не был Уилл Кемп, но все-таки воспользоваться тем, что парень не в себе после визита к Топклиффу мог только тот, в котором мало что осталось от человека.

После того, как они с Шейксхреном с улыбочками явились в «Театр» и сообщили, что с Диком все в порядке, Кемп сорвался с места, даже не посоветовавшись с Джейме. А что советоваться — парня надо было спасать, и немедленно! Вдруг еще не слишком поздно?

Дверь была не заперта, и Кемп влетел, раздувая ноздри — уж он-то задаст перцу молодому идиоту, так, что навсегда отобьет желание развратничать в компании Марло и Шейксхрена. Хватит им и одного содомита на труппу.

Но увиденное внизу заставило его остановиться, как будто кто-то с размаху влепил Кемпу в лоб. Перед камином, в одной нижней сорочке, что-то напевая, хозяйничала светловолосая девка. Видеть ее в доме Марло было так же дико, как если б вдруг Ее величество обросла бородой, прости господи.

— А мастера Кита нет дома, — сказала девка. — Вы же к нему?

Кемп прочистил горло.

— Я… нет. Ты кто?

— Я Китти, — улыбнулась девка, и Кемп уставился на нее во все глаза: она казалась чуть ли не копией Марло, только в юбке. Сестра? — подумалось с тупым удивлением. — Вряд ли бы Марло уложил в постель с собой, а в том, что девка спала с ними со всеми, сомнений не было, сестру.

Ха, не такой уж Марло и мужеложец, как выясняется. Это открытие почему-то заставило Кемпа немного воспрянуть духом.

— Я Кемп… актера Бербеджа из «Театра» знаешь? — спросил он куда мягче.

Девушка и снова улыбнулась, играя ямочками:

— Так вы к Дику, да? Он наверху, в спальне.

Кемп начал подниматься, косясь на расставленые всюду чучела, как девушка добавила:

— Только осторожней, не разбудите, там еще один парень спит…

И Кемп взлетел по лестнице.

***  
— …Как тебе не стыдно, — говорил кто-то громким, хорошо поставленным голосом прямо над ухом Томаса. Он не слышал подобных слов, с тех самых пор, как отец отдал его, десятилетего, на воспитание своему кузену сэру Фрэнсису, чтобы тот помог сделать человека из третьего сына Томаса Уолсингема, эсквайра. На короткий миг Томасу показалось, что вся его жизнь после была не более чем сном. 

Но голос продолжил:

— Отца чуть удар не хватил, мать не спала всю ночь, все глаза проплакала, в «Театре» уже едва ли траур не объявили, а ты тут кувыркаешься…

Томас открыл глаза и закрыл их сразу же — свет резанул до слез, отдаваясь резкой болью в висках и наливаясь тупой свинцовой тяжестью в затылке. Во рту было так противно, словно туда всю ночь усердно мочилась стая кошек. Он снова, как будто впрямь был школьником, посмотрел сквозь дрогнувшие ресницы: огненно-рыжий человек, задрав бороду, стоял над ним:

— Немедленно встал и оделся. Идем в «Театр».

— Я никуда не пойду, — огрызнулся рядом другой, высокий, и в конце фразы забиравший все выше голос. — Как ты не понимаешь, Уилл, они меня предали, продали за жалкую кучку золота и даже не пытались бороться! — голос сорвался на такой высокой ноте, что у Томаса зазвенело в ушах.

— Прошу вас, джентльмены, потише, — выдавил он, безуспешно пытаясь зарыться с головой в подушки. И вдруг с ужасом, омывшим холодной волной от макушки до самых кончиков пальцев, осознал, что абсолютно вся его вещи, включая оружие и кошелек, исчезли. На нем не было ни клочка одежды, даже белья. Если его ограбили, то где он?

Томас помнил, что собирался зайти к Киту и отдать ключ. Да вот дошел ли? Всякое случается с одиноким прохожим в Шордиче.

— Какого черта ты поперся к Марло? — спросил рыжий.

Томас выдохнул. Значит, он все-таки у Кита, а тогда рядом… Томас вдруг вспомнил, словно в мозгу зажгли сразу десяток свечей: он в спальне Кита, а чернявый малый соловьем разливается о любви. «Я влюбился, делайте со мной, что хотите!» Получается, это младший Бербедж?! Вот так сюрприз, и он туда же.

А рыжий продолжал:

— — Чтобы кувыркаться со шлюхами вроде… этого?! Да как ты в глаза будешь смотреть…

Томас скрипнул зубами:

— Повежливей, сэр, вы забываетесь…

— Да мне насрать, из какого блядовника тебя вытащил этот хуесос Марло! — рявкнул рыжий, как будто Томасу было мало вчерашнего позора. — Бесстыдники, только и знают, что…

— Милорд Уолсингем, я сделала вам напиток от похмелья, — сказал от порога женский голос. Томас приоткрыл глаза. Китти — так кажется, звали девушку, девушку Кита?!), присела на постель, держа в руках дымящуюся кружку, и частила быстро-быстро, так, что у Томаса заплясали пятна перед глазами:

— С похмелья самое оно, сэр. Попробуйте, рецепт матушки, а уж покойница знала толк в таких напитках, сама любила выпить, да еще как, вот перебрала один раз и замерзала под забором, упокой господи ее душу… Сильно голова болит-то, сэр?

Глядя на эту сцену, рыжий коротко, нагло хохотнул.

— Милорд Уолсингем, — отвесил он пресерьезнейший поклон, прошу прощения, обознался. Даже подумать не смел, что встречу вас… в подобном месте.

Томас побледнел.

— Да будет вам, мастер Кемп, — махнула рукой Китти, — не видите, что ли — человеку плохо? Того и гляди стошнит, да прямо на постель…

Томас, чувствуя себя уничтоженным и опозоренным, закрыл лицо руками, застонал. Никогда, ни разу в жизни, даже в тылу испанцев, когда они с Китом сидели в болоте двое суток без воды и пищи, съедаемые комарами, и в любой момент их могли обнаружить враги, ему так не хотелось исчезнуть с места, как сейчас. Так быстро, как только можно.

Спускаясь по лестнице спиной вперед, едва натянув подштанники, Дик размахивал руками и твердил одно — он не вернется в отчий дом, не вернется больше никогда, только не после такого предательства, не после такой свиньи, какую подсунули ему те, кому он верил, кого читал своей опорой.

— Отвяжись от меня, Уилл, просто отвяжись от меня, — просил он, трагически задирая нос. В его глазах снова, как и вчера, стояли слезы — позорные слезы слабака. Но слабаком Дик быть больше не хотел. Там, наверху, добрая Кэтрин, Китти, Кэт потчевала милорда Уолсингема каким-то травянистым пойлом, запах которого заполонил, казалось, весь дом, и вытеснил из воздуха остатки вчерашнего Дикова несчастья. Ради нее, ради этой девушки, доставшейся ему в награду за все пережитые страдания, ласковой, как котенок, красивой, конечно же, самой красивой на свете, стоило проявить твердость, достойную античных героев!

Кемп сунул следом, топорща рыжую бороду и увещевая:

— И куда ты дальше, оболтус? В поле пахать? Строгать гробы, скамьи да строительные балки, как строгал Джейме в твоем возрасте? Будешь ослом из ослов, если бросишь «Театр»!

Оглушительно зазвенело — проходя мимо стола, Дик задел бедром серебряную миску, из которой вчера умывался от помоев. Холодная вода хлюпнула через край, посудина со звоном врезалась в своих собратьев, коими была заставлена почти вся длинная, футов в шесть, столешница.

— Я женюсь! — крикнул Дик, хватив кулаком по смятой, сползшей на бок скатерти. Фыркнул, сдувая прядь (о, как трагически это смотрелось бы на сцене!) с побледневшего, в испарине, лба, задергал ляжкой. — Так и передай папаше — я ухожу из его дома, потому что намерен жениться, как можно скорее!

Рыжий черт Кемп чуть не подавился бородой, округлив глаза в две плошки:

— Женишься? — переспросил он, беспокойно почесав свой знаменитый гульфик. — И на ком?

— На ней!

Повернув голову, Кемп действительно увидел наверху лестницы Китти. Та стояла, замершая, как жена Лота, прикрыв рот обеими руками.

— Ой идиот… Ои идио-о-от! — качая головой, клоун хлопал себя по темечку, и в этом жесте не было ни капли игры. — И где вы собираетесь жить с этой прошмандовкой? Дома у Марло? Думаешь, он такой добренький, что приютит всех сирых да бедных, и откроет ради вас тут бордель, чтобы вам было чем заработать на хлеб насущный? Не думай, что одна ночь — это вся жизнь, Дик. И яйцами тоже не думай! Как ты можешь верить ему, этому…

— А ну не порочьте честь мастера Марло, сэр! — угрожающим, рычащим голоском прикрикнула сверху Кэт, тут же позабыв о своем ошеломлении, и даже кулаком погрозила. — Он — великий человек, не чета таким, как вы!

***  
— Великий человек?! — рявкнули снизу, так что Томас, торопливо зашнуровывающий штаны, замер и прислушался: что же дальше? Зелье Китти (Томас не мог привыкнуть к этому имени, каждый раз кривясь, как от зубной боли, едва стоило услышать его, или вот как сейчас — подумать) подействовало. По крайней мере, мутить Томаса перестало, и бросать в холодный пот тоже. Хотя руки все еще дрожали, и проклятый шнурок, старательно выдернутый вечера кем-то (Томас страшился даже подумать, кем: Китом? Шекспиром? Китти? Бербиджем?! — все было одинаково позорно) никак не поддавался. — Великий человек, ты сказала?! — рявкнули во второй раз. Томас скривился: актеры. Даже выяснять отношения не могут, как подобает людям — тихо и без истерик. — Великий педрила! Вот он кто! А вы, дурачье пустоголовое, пляшете под его дудку!

— Мастер Кемп, — на высоких нотах голос Китти срывался, то ли от волнения, то ли от гнева. — Пусть мы дурачье, не стоит так… о хозяине дома! Он Дика вчера выручил, и приютил, между прочим!

А девка оказалась с яйцами, — мелькнула насмешливая мысль. — Не чета ее обоим дружочкам. Вон, один отмалчивается, а так вчера в любви признавался: то ли Киту, то ли Китти, хрен его разберешь.

В нос вдруг ударил тонкий сладковатый запах розового масла, которым насквозь пропиталась спальня Кита. И Томаса опять замутило. Он присел на кровать, некоторое время тупо разглядывая синюю шелковую ленту, валявшуюся на полу.

— Да хоть до зеленых чертей ебись с ним, если он так уж хорош! — зарычал, противореча сам себе же, тот, кого девка назвала матером Кемпом. — И деток с ним нарожайте. Мне-то что. Дика только в это не впутывай. Так ты идешь?

Вопрос, очевидно, адресовался звезде «Театра», незадачливому туповатому Ромео. Томас представил, как тот хлопает своими коровьими глазами, не зная, что ответить, и снова дернул, как от боли, уголком рта. И Кит променял его — вот на это? На весь этот балаган во главе с Уиллом, прости господи, Шекспиром?! Да одно имя выговорить без смеха трудно, не говоря уже об остальном.

— Я остаюсь, — прозвучало очень тихо: Томас скорее догадался, чем услышал.

Входная дверь хряпнула так, что у Томаса опять начало ломить висок.

И проклятая лента не давала покоя. Кит не шнуровал рукавов, да и все остальные, кого он собрал в этой спальне, вроде бы тоже. Но что было в ней — неприятное, и Томас, застегивая крючки дублета, все думал и думал, что.

***  
— Дик, это правда?

Едва с треском захлопнулась дверь за вылетевшим прочь Кемпом (бежал так, что едва не споткнулся о чучело огромной пятнистой кошки, на которое сам Дик до сих пор поглядывал с опасением), Китти стала спускаться по лестнице. Она шла — к нему, в его объятия, — с недоверием, ставя ноги осторожно и бочком, словно могла оступиться, поскользнуться на этом пути.

Под ноги же она не смотрела вовсе.

— Это правда? — повторила она чуть увереннее, глядя на него, будто он мог ее укусить. — Ты взаправду согласен жениться на мне — вот так? Пресвятые яблочки, что же это будет…

Она попала в его руки точь-в-точь как яблоко, упавшее с дерева.

— Я люблю тебя! — тоном Ромео повторял Дик, целуя ее в улыбающиеся губы. Голова у него шла кругом от собственной храбрости и счастья. — И только это имеет значение! К черту папашу с мамашей, и Катберта тоже к черту — если бы я был им нужен, и моя судьба занимала их хоть на ноготок, они были бы со мной, а не отсиживались дома или в Театре, ожидая, пока Топклифф прикончит меня, или сделает со мной что похуже…

Кэт прижалась лбом к его плечу. Его руки сами собой нашли путь под ее сорочку.

— А знаешь, что я нашла вон там, на полочках? Такие чудесные вещички собирает мастер Марло… — прошептала девушка, все еще пряча раскрасневшееся лицо. — Ну и да… я согласная.

Шалея, Дик поднял глаза, и остолбенел, увидав того, кто смотрел на них, как, бывало, пялился с театрального балкона. Они ведь забыли, что в доме остался еще один гость!

***  
Томас замер на верхней ступеньке, не зная, что ему делать дальше, куда девать глаза. Парочка внизу обжималась совершенно бесстыдно, как будто ночи им было мало.

— Я люблю тебя! — твердил чертов Дик Бербидж ровно с теми же интонациями, с какими, бывало, признавался в любви со сцены, даром что стоял в одних подштанниках посреди чужого дома. — — И только это имеет значение!

А Китти, оставшаяся в одной нижней сорочке, так и льнула к нему, чуть ли не вешаясь, обвивая руками, как плющ, терлась, словно мартовская кошка, вполне оправдывая свое имя.

— Такие чудесные вещички собирает мастер Марло…- щебетала в ответ эта дуреха, и Томас сцепил челюсти покрепче, догадываясь, о каких именно «вещичках» говорила Китти.

Еще бы в ход их пустили, а что — с них станется. Бербидж вон, дурак-дураком, а руки умеет распускать, того и гляди разложит свою Китти прямо тут, на лестнице.

Бербидж уже откровенно лапал свою пассию, а та знай себе щебетала — какая-то дурацкая пародия на идиотскую пьесу еще одного клоуна из этого бродячего цирка. Парочка тискалась у самого подножия лестницы, и незаметно обойти их, как думал Томас сначала, не представлялось возможным.

Он кашлянул. Бербидж поднял на него безумные глаза, как будто увидел призрака.

— Прошу прощения, господа, — ледяным тоном произнес Томас, — что вас потревожил. Но не могли бы дать мне пройти?

Он хотел дать понять, что думает обо всем увиденном и услышанном, но Китти рассудила по-своему.

— Милорд Уолсингем! — затрещала она в обычной своей манере, и Томас поморщился — так и ударило по ушам.- Как, помог напиток-то, не тошнит вас больше? А может, перекусить чего хотите?

Нисколько не стесняясь, она расплылась в улыбке, гибко вывернулась из объятий своего хлопающего глазами Ромео и устремилась к Томасу.

Ошалевший Томас ответить ничего не успел — дверь гостеприимного дома Кита в который раз распахнулась, впуская растрепанного веснушчатого мальчишку.

— Ой… — сказал Джорджи Отуэлл.

***

Джорджи сразу узнал чернявого, стоящего в одних нижних портках возле лестницы, ровнехонько около чучела камелопарда. 

Это был Дик Бербедж, ведущий актер «Театра» и сынок Бербеджа-старшего. Все говорили, что он унаследует отцовское дело, а еще со вчерашнего вечера твердили, что его забрал Топклифф: то ли за то, что он сам был тайный католик, то ли за то, что укрывал католика, то ли еще за что-то. 

Слухи ходили разные, неясные, даже такие неправдоподобные, что охотник за священниками захотел Дика Бербеджа себе. А вот это было совсем нелепицей — ведь всем известно, что Топклифф интересуется только мальчиками и только юными и светловолосыми и сероглазыми. Вот один в один такими, как ломака Роберт Гоф из труппы Бербеджа. Но Гофа не забрали, забрали Бербеджа, значит, дело было не в этом. Ну, и вообще глупо — думать, что такой человек как Топклифф вдруг возьмет да и переменит свои привычки.

А Джорджи почему так запомнил — потому что не раз и не два возблагодарил Господа Бога за то что сам был ни мало не похож, да еще и по годам не подходил. И то обстоятельство, что на верхней губе пробивались усы, удручающее иной раз до слез и желания разгатить зеркало в гримерной, при мысли о Топклиффе и его тайных страстях, наоборот, успокаивало.

Что делал Бербедж у мастера Кита дома, да еще таком виде, Джорджи интересоваться не стал. Он привык держать язык за зубами. А к мастеру Марло и не такие захаживали, вот хоть бы милорд Уолсингем — видать, прознал про еще одного полюбовичка мастера Марло, да и прибежал, как на пожар, будто мастера Шекспира мало.

Кого Джорджи не знал, так это девку — сероглазую, светловолосую, высоченную. Джорджи бы решил, что это сестра мастера Марло, да не станет мастер Кит своих сестер звать в Лондон — уж это-то Джорджи знал наверняка, даром, что ли, он служим мастеру Киту верой и правдой.

А оказалось все проще — мисс Китти была невестой Бербеджа, и были они что-то вроде Ромео и Джульетты из пьесы мастера Шекспира. Джорджи снисходительно поглядывал на мастера Дика: надо же, против отца пошел, а все — ради любви, чудак, будто ту любовь нельзя было купить за пару пенсов на соседних улицах, тем более, такому, как он. Хотя, конечно, мисс Китти была смешливой и ласковой, а еще — любопытной. Нашла-таки полки мастера Марло, но не стала шарахаться, как бывало, сам Джорджи, наоборот, исследовала все до одной, и, знай, охала да ахала. Мастер же Дик, несмотря на имя, отмалчивался, а иной раз и вовсе краснел, как будто это он был девицей, а бойкая мисс Китти — парнем.

Помешивая похлебку, Джорджи только посмеивался над ними, а потом сказал:

— Это еще что, у мастера Кита целая книжка про это есть! С гравюрами! Хотите, покажу, мисс Китти?

***  
— Ой, пресвятые яблочки, смотри, смотри! — говорила Кэт, и льнула, льнула к Дику, тыча пальцем в очередную гравюру из книжки бесстыдника Марло. Она была такая живая, теплая, нежная, что не прикасаться к ней было невозможно. И Дик обнимал, касался губами жилки на шее, белеющей из-под растрепанных светлых прядей, виска, высокой скулы, улыбающегося уголка рта.

«Моя невеста», — думал он, не мог прекратить думать так, видя Кэт, касаясь ее, обоняя тонкий цветочный запах, исходящий от ее волос. Мимолетный укол ревности к Уиллу, заметившему его сокровище первым, прошел. Да и бог с ним, с Уиллом, нашедшем свое, странное, недоступное пониманию Дика, но столь же очевидное, как у него самого, счастье. Уилл теперь с Марло. А вот Кэт — с ним.

— Ну, ничего себе, я такого еще и не видала, можешь себе представить, душка, даже я! — Китти заливисто хохотала, тыкала его локтем в бок, привлекая внимание, и сначала пугливо, потом с возрастающим интересом Дик косился на невиданную книжку, где во всех подробностях мужчины имели девиц — и некоторые в таких позах, о которых Дику даже слышать не приходилось.

Слышать не приходилось, но вот воплотить теперь очень хотелось, и не с кем-нибудь, а с Китти, с Кэт — поправлял Дик себя, и гладил свою красавицу по бедру, снова целовал — не в силах оторваться.

Джорджи — имя мальчишки вдруг всплыло в памяти, запутанной из-за событий, навалившихся на Дика в последние пару дней — лоснился рядом от удовольствия.

— А я вам говорил, мисс, мой хозяин — он такой!

***  
— Ой, а это что такое? — воскликнула Кэт, ненадолго освободившись из ласковых рук своего нового возлюбленного — и как бы почти мужа. Мысль об этом смешила ее и пугала, но то и дело пропадала под ворохом других мыслей — о занятных предметах, о стыдных и веселых книгах, обо всех сокровищах, скрытых на пыльных полках в доме мастера Марло. — Посмотрите, какая интересная книжка. Только та — как будто отпечатана краской, а эта — написана от руки…

Она с усилием вытащила толстенную, прошитую в кожаный переплет, книжку (книжищу, книжару!) из-под завалов каких-то бумаг. И мигом забыла о предыдущих открытиях. Вот ведь история — за полкой, заставленной тысячей забавных игрушек на любой вкус, оказалась еще одна, скрытая. И кто бы, кроме любопытной, и не раз принимавшей страдания из-за своего любопытства, Кэт, мог бы ее найти?

— Дик, милый, посмотри, пожалуйста. Может быть, тут тоже что-то, что способно нам пригодиться? Вдруг ты вычитаешь здесь нечто, что испугает тебя так же, как те красивые картинки с тетками и мужиками, что давно померли, да только так и не перестали сношаться?

Юный Джорджи, прехорошенький мальчик, весь в веснушках, даже шею вытянул от удивления — и Кэт могла бы побиться об заклад: он, так гордящийся тем, что знает дом хозяина, как свои пять пальцев, никогда прежде не видел ее находки.

***  
Не отпуская талию Китти, и не только талию, по правде сказать, не отрывая губ от нежной кожи, прижимаясь боком к горячему боку своей невесты размякший Дик благосклонно взглянул на новый секрет Марло: интересно, сколько еще маленьких секретов понатыкано у этого развратника по всем углам?

Он ожидал увидеть, что угодно, какие угодно бесстыдные описания или картинки — и Дику казалось, что удивиться после того, что он уже слышал, читал, видел своими глазами в этом гостеприимном доме, он уже ничему не сможет. Но Кит удивил снова — написанный от руки, красивым, но беглым, будто писавший торопился, боялся упустить мысль, почерком гласила: «…Христос в великой милости своей превращает еженощное наше ложе в напоминание о катафалке, а орудия своих страстей — в свидетельство вечной жизни». Дик нахмурился, отпуская Китти, протягивая руку к тетради, а вовсе не книге: что-то было не так, с этим текстом, он чувствовал это, но сказать что именно — не мог.

— Что, душка? — мурлыкнула Кэт, поглаживая своей твердой ладошкой его по спине. — Что там, что-то еще более ужасное, да?

Она улыбнулась, и Дик улыбнулся ей в ответ, но хорошего настроения как не бывало. Он перелистнул страницу, еще одну, и еще — везде об одном и том же. Плотный, сложенный вчетверо листок скользнул на пол.

Вихрастый Джорджи наклонился, поднимая, и прочел — вслух: «Моему нежному доброму кузену, мастеру У.Ш. от любящего кузена Р. С».

Дик, чувствуя, как вдоль спины продирает ледяными иглами, забрал у него листок и захлопнул тетрадь.

— Ой, — сказала Китти, — так это книжка мастера Шекспира, да, Дик? Интересно, кто такой Р.С.?

Дик сунул книгу обратно в кучу бумаг, так осторожно, словно она была ядовитой змеей. И пожалел, что не может кинуть — в камин.

— Не знаю, Китти, чья это книга, — сказал он как можно беспечнее, радуясь тому, что может сыграть беспечность, в то время как внутри все дрожало от ужаса: за эту, ненароком раскрытую, тайну одними разговорами с Топклиффом не отделаешься, и вырванными волосами — тоже. — Да и не нашего ума это дело.

Он обнял Кэт за талию, увлекая подальше от опасной книги и развратной полки и принялся целовать.

***  
Китти, право слово, ничегошеньки не поняла — что такого было в той старой пыльной книжке, что Дик, ее милый Дик, так переменился в лице, и тут же постарался отвлечь — не без приятности, но все же! Позволив оттянуть себя в сторону, она подставляла губы под его торопливые поцелуи, а сама думала: умом ты, что ли, двинулся, о пресвятые яблочки, да чем может быть опасна какая-то книжка, заброшенная хозяином дома на самое дно самой дальней полки? Видно, мастер Марло и думать о ней не думал, видно — не интересна она ему была, раз оказалась так далеко.

А вдруг ей, дурочке Кэт, стала бы интересна?

Голова начинала идти кругом — слишком много всего свалилось на нее в последнее время!

— Дик, Дик… — сказала Китти, чувствуя, что вот-вот забудется, как забылась этой ночью — и опять не наедине со своей любовью. А Дик-то, тоже еще — скромник! — едва уже не стащил ее сорочку прямо здесь, на глазах у любопытствующего мальчишки. — Давай все же узнаем, кто такой этот Р.С.? Мне кажется, я могла бы с ним подру…

Кто-то постучал в дверь.

— Кто там? — отчего-то испугалась Кэт. По правде говоря, пугаться ей было чего — со Здоровяком Джоном шутки шутить было опасно, а она — взяла да сбежала на целую ночь подальше от мест, где завсегда привыкла искать клиентов. — Ой-ой, а давай не будем открывать…

Дик ответил ей в тон, кусая губы:

— И то правда. Может, нам и вовсе послышалось. 

Но стук раздался вторично — и Джорджи, оправдываясь («А вдруг это важные люди к моему хозяину? он потом из меня все кишки вытащит, если не отопру») засеменил открывать.

Китти любопытно, хоть и с опаской, выглянула из-за спины Дика. На пороге, потирая сухонькие ручки, стоял старичок в темном балахоне, круглых окулярах и с бородкой клинышком. Этот уж точно не мог ходить в подручных Здоровяка Джона — тот бы его одной своей солей перебил пополам!

Дедушка определенно напоминал кого-то — а кого, Кэт никак не могла решить. И, несмотря на видимую незлобивость, вызывал сильную тревогу.

— Не известно ли вам, господа и… дама, — учтиво, по-книжному, закрутил он. — Долго ли еще до смерти мастера Кристофера Марло?

***  
Старикашка был тот самый, из-за которого он выронил книжку и получил трепку от мастера Марло. Уж эту-то рожу Джорджи теперь узнал бы, даже если б повыдергивать все волосы из седой старикашкиной бороденки, трясущейся по-козлиному.

Захлопнуть перед самой мордой гостя, вздумавшего вламываться к честным людям, да еще и выспрашивать такие вещи, да еще и тогда, когда солнце уже перевалило за полдень, а тени вытянулись и загустели, помешало странное, доселе незнакомое Джорджи чувство: как будто кто связал его по рукам и ногам, да приклеил язык к небу, так что не вымолвить и словечка. 

Да и не посмел бы Джорджи: а вдруг это шутка такая? К мастеру Марло и не такие шутники ходили, вот взять хоть мастера Нэша, бывало, кричавшего петухом, да так, что не отличишь от настоящего, или мастера Барнфилда, топтавшегося под домом дни и ночи напролет и вопившего, будто он только что сбежал из Бедлама. 

Так что все могло быть, и может и лучше, может, так и задумано, чтоб липкий страх побежал каплей пота вдоль позвоночника, а ноги вросли в землю.

Старичок щурился сквозь очки, тряся бороденкой, а Джорджи так и остался стоять на пороге, хлопая глазами.

Нахмурился Дик — Джорджи решил про себя, что будет молодого Бербеджа называть так, а что, невелика птица, — свел свои аккуратные, а все ж не такие красивые, как у мастера Аллена брови. Отпустил мисс Китти, шагнул вперед:

— Да уж, наверное, подольше, чем до вашей, сэр.

Джорджи посмотрел на него с уважением и опаской: что вступился за мастера Марло — поступок смелый, да только до крайности безрассудный. К мастеру Марло, бывало, хаживали такие разбойничьи рожи, что один раз увидев — вовсе не забудешь, еще и в ночи приснятся. А, ну, как обидится, драться-то не полезет, а как пойдет колдовать?

Старикашка же не обиделся, только головой покачал да ляпнул невпопад:

— Никому то не ведомо, мастер Дик, когда выстрелит его пушка.

Тихо охнула мисс Китти, зажав рот ладошкой.

Джорджи с Диком разом обернулись, а когда Джорджи снова посмотрел на дверь — старикашки, как в прошлый раз, и след простыл.

***  
С тех самых пор, как он зажег огонек Уилла Шекспира в своем камине, его вечера становились все короче. Они могли бы поместиться в судорожно сжатый кулак, между шагом навстречу и шагом назад — спиной к стене, и в той же последовательности — обратно. Их хватало только на то, чтобы возгореться нетерпением, умереть в корчах пожара, каждый раз — сильнее, жарче предыдущего, — и воспрянуть духом и телом, вспомнив, что ночь всегда длиннее выступления своего хора. 

А хор повторял одно и то же, вечное, низменно-телесное — на все лады.

— Я помню обо всех своих обещаниях. И когда выполню их, у тебя не получится забыть об этом до самой смерти.

— Как это было? Тогда, с ним?

— Не с ним — с тобой. Больше не было и не могло быть никого.

Полузабытые черты полузабытой тени, давно спустившейся обратно в Аид беспамятства по скользким, истертым тысячами ног ступеням, сливались с чертами Уилла — настоящими, живыми, осязаемыми. Это были вопросительные, выжидательные, как всегда — жадные взгляды только что прозревшего слепца, не ведающего, сколько еще зрения отмерено ему богами: как, как, как, что ты станешь делать со мной, со всей властью, дарованной тебе надо мной? Это было лицо, горящее под прикосновениями губ, это был голос, знакомый голос Орфея, поющего о своем даже в самых темных закоулках запутанного пути на тот свет.

Тогда, больше года назад, Кит заплатил паромщику за переправу и увел очередную душу за собой, взяв за руку. Теперь же Орфей шел за ним сам, по своей воле, стремясь обогнать, забегая вперед, притягивая к себе, подтягивая за собой — его страсть рвалась с привязи необъезженным скакуном, и оставалось благодарить лондонскую ночь и грязь за то, что от Театра до Хог-Лейн было рукой подать.

Уилл попал ключом в замочную скважину с четвертой попытки — его запястье дрожало, как от сильнейшего холода, сотрясающего самое естество становой жилы.

Ключ упал ему под ноги, заставив чертыхнуться.

— Вот поэтому я и не запираю дверь, — смеясь, Кит приник лбом к стене. — На случай, если найду слишком нетерпеливого любовника, и мне придется надеяться, что со своим членом он справится лучше, чем с моим ключом.

Но едва Уилл, повозившись, подобрал ключ с перемешанного с песком снега, дверь дрогнула, лязгнула, и открылась, проливая им в лица мягкий желтоватый свет и запах вареного в специях мяса.

На пороге стоял Дик Бербедж, и беспокойные тени вырисовывали груз по-детски серьезных забот на его красивом лице.

***  
— Черт возьми, — со странным, будто пьяным удивлением сказал Кит Марло вместо приветствия, опираясь на стену своего жилища плечом. Он уставился на Дика так, словно видел его впервые, и был потрясен тем, что некий незнакомец отпирает ему дверь его же дома. — Ты еще здесь?

Уилл поднял что-то с земли, и уставился на друга точно так же. Они оба, и Марло, и Шекспир, смотрелись дико — взъерошенные, раскрасневшиеся, часто дышащие, они мигом напомнили Дику о тех картинах, за которые он был согласен приплатить, лишь бы не видеть и не вспоминать больше ни разу. Теперь у них были свои тайны — и от него, и от всего мира. Они читали друг друга с полувзгляда, а он их — нет.

Острое чувство в который раз одолело его, пронизывая все существо — тебе не понять, ты ничего так и не понял, да и не знал раньше, если и есть тут кто-то лишний и смешной, то это — ты.

— Мы все здесь, — растерянно пожал плечами Дик, вздыхая и отступая внутрь, прямиком к страшному чучелу огромного пятнистого кота — при жизни он, должно быть, мог съесть человека и не подавиться ни единой косточкой. — Я, Кэт и Джорджи. Мы решили ждать вас, потому что… так будет правильно.

Он мямлил и жевал слова, не зная, как получше рассказать обо всем, что его терзало — и как спросить о том, что казалось куда страшнее этих терзаний.

Уилл спросил — снова чужой, снова обуреваемый какими-то звериными, извращенными мыслями, легко читаемыми на хорошо освещенном лице:

— Что-то произошло, пока мы были в «Театре», Дик?

И Дик ответил честно:

— Да.

***  
Ее душка Дик после ухода того странного старика как-то сник. Оно и неудивительно: говорил старик о таких вещах, что любой бы пригорюнился. И сколько ни старалась Китти поднять Дику настроение, ласками, историями, присаживаясь на руки, обвивая шею, было видно: он улыбался ей через силу, обнимал, целовал, — и все равно оставался весь в своих думах.

И Китти подумала, что ничто так не поднимает дух мужчины, как сытный добрый ужин, как раз и время уже было для него. Она принялась хлопотать, вместе с Джорджи накрывать на стол, точнее, расчищать место для блюда с мясом и тарелок среди нагромождения всяческих диковинок и страшилищ на столе у мастера Марло (как он только живет в таком доме, и не боится, одна кошка чего стоит?). Чувствовать себя хозяйкой, отдающей распоряжения, было непривычно и трепетно, но Китти преисполнялась важности и достоинства: она теперь была почти мужняя жена, замужняя дама, а ведь это значило, что ей тоже вскоре, пресвятые яблочки, придется распоряжаться одним-двумя мальчишками вроде Джорджи, правда же?

Они как раз закончили, когда за дверью раздались возня и какие-то шорохи, будто кто-то вставил ключ и не смог его провернуть. Китти ахнула и чуть не выронила одну из безделушек мастера Марло, которую как раз переставляла подальше: а вдруг это все-таки за ней, ведь она не работала уже почти сутки, ох, пресвятые яблочки, Катерина-заступница, тумаков теперь точно не миновать, а то и порки.

Дик тоже вскинулся, будто его огрели, приложил палец к губам — неужто и он ждал чего-то ужасного? Они все замерли, как актеры, бывает, замирают в пьесе — и только переглядывались тревожно.

Когда же возня за дверью повторилась, а вслед за этим раздался смех и веселый, какой-то пьяный голос мастера Марло, Дик пошел отпирать дверь.

Мастер Кит и Уилл так и замерли на пороге, и — Китти видела это так же ясно, как собственную тень в безоблачное утро — были растеряны и расстроены тем, что оказались не одни.

Они так смотрели друг на друга и были такие румяные, с яркими блестящими глазами и такими же яркими губами, что у Китти в животе собралась приятная тяжесть. Смотреть на них, таких прекрасных и так очевидно желающих друг друга было не просто приятно — восхитительно, возбуждающе. А Дик, душка Дик, похоже, расстроился только еще больше, и собирался заговорить, не иначе как о страшном старике, или может, и о чем-то похуже. И Китти позволила себе то, что с мужчинами не позволяла прежде никогда (ну, так мужняя жена она или нет?): подошла, обняла Дика за талию, прильнув всем телом и перебила его, недогадливого, на полуслове:

— Дик, милый, а ты не знаешь, где можно комнатку сыскать, а то ко мне нельзя после заката…

И мастер Уилл вдруг отозвался, вынырнув из своего забытья:

— У святой Елены на Бишопсгейт мисс Джинни совсем недорого сдает комнаты. Вот, — он пошарил в кармане, протянул несколько монет. — Дик, возьми, пожалуйста, я знаю, что тебе сейчас нужно.

Он краснел так густо, что Китти показалось: вслед за мастером Уиллом сейчас полыхнет дом.

— Ой, — всплеснула она руками, заторопилась, заспешила, — бегом, Дик, душка, пока ворота не закрыли!

***  
Они успели — прежде, чем металлическая решетка лязгнула всеми своими остро отточенными зубами, отделяя Шордич от Лондона, а благовоспитанных лондонцев — от шордичских шлюх и почти ничем не отличающихся от них актеров. Китти, его Китти, Кэт, невеста, почти жена, бежала по едва мощеным улицам так стремительно, как ласточка, и, казалось, вовсе не касалась земли, зачерпывая крылом только воздух над ней. И Дик поспевал за ней, не мог позволить себе отстать, хотя его, как и его Ромео, которого он сегодня так подвел, не став играть, тянул к земле свинец забот и тяжелых дум. 

Жизнь круто изменилась всего за сутки, за считанные часы. 

Еще вчера он жил с родителями и Катбертом, и судьба его была такой же ясной, как утро солнечного дня: актер, может быть владелец театра, если повезет, осыпанный милостями какого-нибудь вельможи. 

Рядом — друг, товарищ по приключениям, драматург, с которым они были не разлей вода, ели из одной миски, спали в одной постели, женщин делили одних и тех же, наконец! 

А теперь? Друг влюбился в парня, в известного на весь Лондон содомита, что само по себе ужасно, но хуже того, друг оказался тайным католиком и близким знакомцем иезуитского лазутчика Роберта Саутвелла. Да за одно такое знакомство не сносить головы — не говоря уже о книжонке, которую Топклифф ищет по всему Лондону, а она, оказывается, лежит себе, считай, у него под носом — у Марло в доме! И не иначе, как Уилл ее туда и притащил! А сам Дик вынужден скитаться по чужим углам, прячась от собственной семьи и пряча свою невесту, без пяти минут жену. И еще не известно, дадут ли им комнату, или придется замерзать до смерти под какой-нибудь таверной!

Теплая ладошка Китти сжала его пальцы, дернув нетерпеливо, и Дик поднял глаза.

Уилл не соврал, по крайней мере, в одном: постоялый двор, чья вывеска живо напомнила Дику ярко и щедро размалеванные розы достопамятного борделя, у стен которого ему на выручку так неожиданно пришел Нед Аллен, была всего в каких-то пяти минутах быстрой ходьбы от Бишопсгейт.

Хозяйка «Под розой» — дородная мисс Джинни, чей бюст вздымался седьмым валом и казалось, в одиночку мог потопить всю Непобедимую Армаду разом, покачала головой, выслушивая торопливые и сбивчивые объяснения Дика:

— Говорите, невеста, мастер Бербедж? — она окинула недоверчивым взглядом скромно потупившуюся Кэт, порозовевшую под ее взглядом. — Дело ваше, конечно, но кабы не мастер Уилл, которого я знаю как очень, очень добронравного и скромного юношу, я бы не дала вам одну на двоих комнату. А так, — она вдруг всхлипнула, прижав к глазам платочек, — ради его Меркуцио чего только не сделаешь? Видали мастера Марло в этой роли, господа? Как он умирал сегодня, как умирал, я думала взаправду — да не только я, даже за врачом посылали!

Дик так и замер с открытым ртом, и даже Китти немного побледнела.

***  
Комнатенка, которую выделила им бывшая Уиллова квартирная хозяйка, оказалась маленькой и чертовски холодной. Она была под самой крышей, и весь путь, освещенный огарком сальной свечи, трещали под мощными шагами мисс Джинни деревянные ступеньки, и трещала, не умолкая, сама мисс Джинни.

— Так вы тоже актер, мастер Дик? Ах, плотник. Удивительно. Мастер Уилл — тот водится с актерами все больше. И я вам скажу, раньше я его не понимала, ну что толку в актерах, пропойцы, дебоширы, развратники, вечные банкроты. А сам этот их «Театр»? Играют раз за разом любовь, и мужик мужика обнимает, тьфу, гадость! Содом! 

Дик было возмущенно дернулся, но Кэт, умница Кэт сжала цепкими пальцами его локоть, и он промолчал. И не зря.

— А сегодня… Вы были сегодня в «Театре»? Говорят, такого еще не было! Какой-то Аллен в роли разбойника Тибальта, мастер Марло в роли Меркуцио и сам мастер Уилл в роли Ромео! Так не были? А я, знаете, зашла.

— Уилл в роли Ромео? — ломко спросил Дик, и снова почувствовал пальчики Кэт — на этот раз своих губах.

— А что, говорят, сынок хозяина «Театра», тот, что играет у них ведущие роли, захворал после вчерашнего погрома у них. Ну, не отменять же спектакль? — с видом заправского театрала рассуждала мисс Джинни, возясь с ключами. — Так вот, такого спектакля, говорят, не видывали еще. А как умирал мастер Марло, как умирал! Я все глаза выплакала, — почтенная вдова и сейчас приложила платочек к глазам, не забыв поставить свечку на шаткое подобие стола.- Вот такая комната, господа. Холодновато, но одеяло теплое, вам, молодым, вдвоем будет в самый раз. Да не забудьте погасить свечку, как спать ложиться будете, а то мастер Уилл с мастером Марло, как в прошлый раз ночевали, всю ночь возились, чуть дом не сожгли.

Дик приподнял брови, а Кэт заулыбалась, присела в поклоне:

— Все сделаем, мисс Джинни, спасибо вам.

— Ну, добрых снов.

Почтенная квартирная хозяйка удалялась, все еще что-то бормоча себе под нос, а Дик, поежился, притягивая к себе Кэт.

«Холодновато», — это было мягко сказано, ему показалось, что он видел на стене иней.

— Как бы тут нам не замерзнуть до утра, — озабоченно произнес он, зарываясь носом в мягкие, светлые, пахнущие теплом пряди.

Кэт засмеялась, вынырнув из его объятия, и устремилась к тюфяку, разложенному на полу.

— Скорей, скорей, душка Дик, сейчас согреемся!

Засыпал он совершенно счастливым.

Конец


End file.
